Three Times the Charm
by Cyberbat
Summary: This is my own little tale about what happened between Bulma and Vegeta during those three years. Its called three times the charm because 3 screw ups and 3 two ups makes it a pair! You'll get what I mean..... Just read it! story is being revised.
1. Default Chapter

And So It Begins

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from the other side of the capsule corporation. She had been lying in the sun next to the family pool. It had been a nice Saturday afternoon with no worries, no work, and no Vegeta. But just when she though everything was perfect, that's when the eardrum shattering explosion had gone off; which of course could only have come from Vegeta's training.

He liked to destroy things, and over the past few months that liking had escalated ten fold. She was having a hard time keeping up, she just knew sooner or later it was going to get him six feet under… or paralyzed for life. Maybe even brain damaged-he would never be able to insult her again. Their was always a bright side to everything.

She came stomping around the corner only to see Vegeta crawl out from the debris of another gravity room. Amazingly she couldn't see a single scratch on him. Too much blood and too many bruises were in the way to see anything else. "Kami! Vegeta, what did you do this time!" Bulma came to a halt and placed her hands on her hips.

"Shut up Woman!" Vegeta choked out has he threw a chunk of the ex-GR's wall from him. Bulma's nose shot up. He should know by now, she would never shut up. Not even in death.

"The name is Bul-ma, B-u-l-m-a. Got that!"

Vegeta had trouble understanding why she always had to spell it out to him. It made him wonder if she had to do that so that she wouldn't forget it.

"Well, if your highness would be gracious enough to—" his voice was filled with spite. He didn't have the patience at the moment to listen to this.

"Oh Kami! Fuck off Vegeta. How many more times must we do this? I'll get the damn first aid kit."

"And begin construction on a new GR," He interjected "hopefully you could actually use that brain of yours and make a working one!" Vegeta looked up to notice Bulma wearing her soft blue bathing suit, which he though looked more like underwear, with her black sunglasses. He was fortunate enough to have looked in time to see her remove her glasses, and throw them. Her aim would have been true, but he still had energy enough to deflect them like most would swat a fly.

Vegeta growled and narrowed his eyes. She humphed and spun on her heel. He reluctantly followed her into the house. He kept his hands over his side, which was cut and bleeding all over, he was also limping. That last blast had done a number on him. _So close, so very close._

Even as blood trailed down his face from a cut, and his scowl graced his face, he was cute. Bulma couldn't deny it, nor would she try to. Kami forbid that some one dare say she wasn't sexy. They would die a very painful death.

Bulma began to make her way into the house as Vegeta fallowed. "Hell, Vegeta, would it kill you to be a little more careful. This is the-" She counted on her fingers "fourth time! At least you've had only one really bad accident. But honestly I can't keep up." Her hands threw up in the air out of exasperation. "I don't want to keep cleaning and rebuilding, nor do I want to have to worry every damn time I hear a bang and then a crash. One of these times I just know your not going to be able to crawl your way out."

Blah, blah, blah…. Could she ever learn to shut her trap! "Yes, dear." Vegeta said after a certain amount of her bickering. Of course he always meant it as sarcasm. The way she went on, as if she had the right to say anything at all. At least other than a place to stay, food to eat and an area for him to train. He was a prince. And if not that, one hell of a Devil. "Can we please just get on with it woman?"

He loved that look that would cross her face. He could only smirk and wait for her to open that damn door and move out of the way.

"I hate you."

Her voice was filled with little to no tone.

"Good for you. Now go write a book about it, get famous, and preach about it to all the other loud mouthed females on the planet for all I care. Just get out of my way!"

"A real man of few words, aren't you."

She finally had stepped out of the way. "Compared to you, who isn't?" Vegeta rolled his eyes as he moved past her and made his way to the bed. He enjoyed the soft pillow and warm sheets as he laid down. He just needed to get off his feet.

Bulma cursed under her breath about the 'Saiyan' as she dug into her small little white box with the Red Cross. He could only keep himself from chuckling at some of the things that would pas from her lips. So much for the 'rich and proper' raising she had supposedly received. She stopped mumbling and filled a needle; clearing the air from it she looked down and grinned.

"I don't need that."

"Oh shut up… Kakarot." He loved it when she would grin like that, but he hated it when she would compare him, little alone referred him, Vegeta, to that idiot.

"Watch your tongue." He said flatly with a glare to top it off. She only smiled more. The grin grew bigger as she more or less dug the needle into his arm. Vegeta took the moment to look her over. "Do you always wear those? Do you not know what clothing is?"

"And WHAT is wrong with these? Hmm? It's not my fault you always manage to time your blowing up sessions to when I take a swim, _male._" She tried to imitate his voice, clumsily. He could feel the injection start to flow through his body. The sleep inducer worked on him and his eyelids began to close. "Sweet dreams, asshole." He heard her mumble just as he went out.

"Kick, step-step, kick! Come on ladies! Get those legs in the air!" Bulma had her hair tight back into a ponytail that swayed with her movements. She wore her favorite workout get-up. Blue biker shorts and top with black design sewn on the sides of the clothing. She was sweaty and growing tired, it was becoming harder and harder to stay in beat with the video, her muscles strained and were beginning to cramp up. She had been doing this for the last hour and thirty minutes. Longer than she had ever done!

She stopped and finally gave in to her bodies tiredness. Panting she shut the TV off and patted herself down with a towel. The exercise always helped her clear her mind and get her in a good mood. A shower sounded good right about now, and Bulma couldn't, wouldn't, find an excuse not to enjoy that idea; so she made her way to her bedroom.

She walked by Vegeta's door… the room he never used and stopped for a moment. It had been four days since Vegeta's latest accident, and Bulma was still in the earliest stages of creating a GR. Something she knew Vegeta was bound to notice. Where had he run off to anyways? After he recovered he had taken off to Kami only knows where. It was the same cycle over and over. She NEEDED to find a way to keep the GR in one piece, for good. And she was determined to make this next GR do just that! With a sigh she kept walking, she needed that shower. Finally she came up to the double doors that marked her territory. Her room.

"It's about time you finished, woman." And just as she was about to finish her night on a good note, Vegeta had decided to pop in. His voice, how it was dreading, was sexy. Gruff but powerful. She whirled around to face him, he was really good at sneaking up on her. But by this time, say after about four months of living together, she had grown accustomed to it.

"What is it now, Vegeta." Her voice was flat and annoyed, that's how she always replied during these times. She placed her hands on her hips waiting for his reply.

"Only to mention how poor your form is, and ask how much longer until the GR is up and running." He had such a way with words… note sarcasm here.

"Vegeta.." his eyebrow cocked up in that 'what' manner. "First. Why in all of hell are you watching ME do my workout, are you some kind of freaky peeping tom! Getting your jollies off while watching me try to keep my body this trim! It would only seem to fit you perfectly and secondly…. Fuck off. The GR will be ready when I decide to finish it." And with that she slammed her door in his face.

With a satisfied smile Bulma walked over to the foot of her bed. She couldn't believe she had just did that and had gotten away with it. She grinned and started to unzip her top.

The woman could be annoying at times, which was most of the time. But no one, and he meant no one could EVER slam a door in HIS face. Vegeta had to make a decision right here. Walk away and fume about it, letting the girl get away with this allowing her to only do it again. OR, break in there and scare her into submission. The later was the better option. With one swift kick the door broke and flew of its hinges. It had landed merely inches from where she was standing.

"VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU-" He moved too fast for her to follow. For all she could tell, he had been there, and was now pinning her to the wall.

The scent, her scent filled his nostrils. He noticed that he had cought her in slight disarray. Her shirt was zipped a little down, her hair was loose and wild. Her face full of fear. Vegeta pressed his body hard into her, and held her wrists up, over her head. She was going nowhere.

"You seem to have forgotten who you are dealing with Woman. So I find myself in a position where I have to remind you!" He tightened his hold on her wrists, he knew it was hurting her. "It would take me only a moment to end your pathetic life, and I should do just that. But instead I'm only going to remind you to never do that again. All I want woman is a little respect, and I will make sure that I get it. Understood!"

"Is that it?"

Vegeta clenched his jaw. It was going to take more, much more to make this woman respond the right way. He tightened his hold on her wrists even more. A little more pressure and he would snap them. The pain showed on her face. He took the moment to enjoy the aroma of fear mixed with sweat from her earlier attempt at a workout. She did take on the persona of a female Saiyan. That pissed him off more than anything.

"Little minx. On my end of things it almost looks like your trying to act like a Saiyan." He lent in close to her ear. His knee went up and pushed her legs apart. "Would you like me to show you just exactly how female Saiyans were treated? Especially when they pulled such a disrespectful act as you did."

"I'm not a Saiyan." Her voice, he could tell, was strained but she fought hard not to let it show. He chuckled into her ear and in his most low and dangerous voice he could muster replied.

"How right you are. You could never attain such a privilege and honor." He finally let go of her and backed off only a step away. She stuck to the wall and rubbed her wrists. He studied her hard for a minute, letting the danger he set off sink into her skin, letting it intoxicate her. "Get the gravity room complete. I want it in no more than a week from now. No excuses." He kept his glare steady on her. He watched those blue orbs shake with fear.

She nodded her head. Just what he wanted. Submission. He smirked and walked out of the room.

After the doors shut, and she was sure Vegeta was gone she collapsed to the floor. Her body was shaking and heaving. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Her wrists stung and acked from the pressure he had forced on them. She knew they would swell and bruise. Making her task of fixing the GR that much more difficult.

"ASSHOLE!" She screamed, but only loud enough to fill her room with the sound. She wondered about that little confrontation. Would he? That question was quickly vanished from her mind. He would, he had almost just a moment ago. He could kill her without taking in a breath. She had forgotten he was a cold blooded killer.

She pulled herself from the floor and drifted to the shower. She would have to get started on that GR as soon as possible.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the changes I have done to this chap. I plan on rewriting this whole story and really working it. I want to take some of the more favorable parts and make them longer, more dramatic and add a few new twists and turns. All in all I think everyone will be very pleased.

I'm going to give a few characters longer and more important parts. And bring a little jealously red to Vegeta's cheeks.

That's probably more than I should say. So stay tuned, were turning it up a notch… or two.

Tiff


	2. Are these hints at something?

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed^_^!! But here you are; the second chap! Sorry about it taking so long to get out, I just started a new job and between school (and well… weekends) I just ran out of time.

Chap 2.

Are these hints at something?

She had been up all night working on the new plans for the GR. Her eyes hurt, her head hurt, and every time she made a line on the paper her hand would hurt. She uncountiously rubbed her wrists as she thought about it. She was lucky no one was around to see her wrists. She had bandaged them, and would occasionally let them sit on ice to help with the swelling. That bastard, how dare he treat her like this! After all she had done for him!

She sighed and decided it would be best to not think about it. What to do? The new GR's design would defiantly prove itself worthy for the _Prince._ But she wasn't entirely sure that Earth had a metal or any kind of material that was "Saiyan Proof". And, despite how hard it was for her to admit, she doubted she could create anything remotely close to what she needed. She laid her head down on the desk in defeat. What was she going to?

"Where could I get it?! Who would know where I could get that kind of metal!" After she had said that, she almost expected Vegeta to pop up and have some witty remark about how this planet has this type of metal. Instantly solving her problem. But of course, she liked the fact that he wasn't there to pop up, and he didn't have that sort of information. Did he?

She sat up straight, her back narrow. Like she would stoop so low to ask _him _for ANY information! She could figure this out and on her own!

With new determination she picked up her pencil and readied herself to come up with the answer right there and then.

The clock ticked, signally that a minute had passed. She dropped the pencil and slumped over. "This is hopeless." She slammed her fist down on the table in frustration and immediately regretted it. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, she blinked them away. "Utterly hopeless…"

~~

Vegeta dug threw the kitchen cabinets and "fridge" to find whatever he could to eat. That woman had forgotten to come and fix him dinner! And he thought that he had finally gotten that woman in the right place! He humphed and started to fix his own meal. This wasn't something he minded too much, he was used to catching and cooking his own meals, but something about this whole kitchen idea made him feel… out of place. 

After seasoning his meat… which looked like dog scraps, he looked around to find the means for cooking it now. He spotted the grill; he had seen it used several times before. How hard could it be? Especially for him, the Prince. He trotted over and within no time, figured out the contraption. For some strange reason this felt to be a more comfortable situation than the "kitchen". 

It was a hot day, comforting for the Prince. He figured that the season was somewhere close to summer. He sat down on the grass only a few feet away from his cooking meal and thought for a few. His thoughts were focused mostly on his primary goal.

Super Saiyan. His very heart would perk at the thought, but at the same time it filled him with rage. He was close, so very close, but just when he believed himself to be only a hands spread away from it, it would vanish. What was the key? What was it that he had missed? Kakarot would blab on about nonsense; about unlocking emotions and such. The poor fool. Emotions may have been the key for that idiot, but it most certainly was not for the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta's emotions were beat out of him. The only things he could feel was when he was in battle.

It was indescribable feeling of pain mixed with pride, and with lust. His blood would boil with such force in a battle it felt he would explode; he could never feel that alive in anything else.

But Super Saiyan… He wanted to know, he wanted to _feel _it. It was his right to attain it.

The smell of his spiced meat filled his lungs, bringing him back to his snack. He looked at the cooking meat; it was perfect, only lightly browned on the outside. He took them off and threw a few more on for when he was done with these ones.

As he sat down to eat he had a moment of thought. Where was that woman? Preferably working on his GR, if she knew what was best for her. He smirked, he couldn't dismiss how the woman had looked, sweaty and 'ruffed' up, and when the fear had run its way through her system her aroma had intensified. However, at the same time that night had disturbed him. She was a lowly human, weak and pathetic. He could have snapped her wrists with only a pinch of more pressure.

His smirk deepened. He wondered just how she was managing at the moment.

~~

"Baka, baka, baka!!" Bulma repeated as she came up the stairs from the lab. Her head had started to throb with the incessant banging she had done on the desk top. She probably had a bruise to boot. Cooking meat filled the air, she could smell the bits of peper and what was that other spice?

Wait, _who_ was cooking. The elder briefs were out on another one of their trips around the world. She rounded the corner and came to the kitchen only to find it empty. She blinked a few times, searching for any sign of human life. "Could I just be that hungry?" All though the room had no sign of _human _life it most certainly screamed Saiyan.

Bulma opened a few cabinets… then she moved to the refrigerator. She found the kitchen pretty empty all-right! "Thanks for leaving some food, mom." Bulma stated to herself flatly.

She sat down, crossed her legs and searched for the phone and phone book. Their was always pizza. She found the number, dialed and ordered food for tonight and tomorrow. But of course, in this case, she had NOT ordered for the bitchy prince, Vegeta. He could starve.

Bulma glanced at her watch; it would take at least an hour. She sighed as her stomach let out a yell that it might not make it. The smell of meat danced its way to her nose. This time it was stronger though, much stronger. 

"Damn, I was beginning to hope you had fallen and hearten yourself."

She wasn't sure she wanted to respond… but how could she not respond? "You're so caring Vegeta. A real man." She could see his face harden. It made her smile just a little. 

"Well, if you would like me to fully explain what I had meant, I will explain it to your tiny and fragile skull." She rolled her eyes, but they had found their way to the one slice of juicy meat on the table.

"Like I can't guess for myself. Hmm, let's see. You hoping that I had fallen and gotten hurt, so you could see me willow in pain and possibly die, therefore leaving you forever in peace… and without a GR might I add?" He chuckled has he came closer to her, her heart skipped a beat as she held her breath. 

"No quite minx." He came up right next to her, he reached out a hand and started to play with a lock of her hair, and in a lower voice he said "Had you of fallen and have been hurt… the easier it would have been for me to…." he cut it short as he leaned in, keeping her eyes locked with his own he brushed the side of her face with his thumb. "Besides, I would only be without a GR until your father returned."

He was back by the table, near the meat. Her chest was heaving and she could feel the butterflies slamming into her stomach walls. "You look hungry; you can have this last scrap. Just be sure to hurry with the GR…. _Woman._" And he left the kitchen. Bulma could only think of one thing: had that been his second pass at her in the last week? Or was that the first? WAS it a pass?

~~

Vegeta slammed his fist into the ground, but he did it gently enough to only crack the marble. What was HE doing! He looked, glared, at his hand like it had betrayed him. Like IT had just touched that vile creature without his full consent. He should cut it off, cut it off and never have to see its disobedience again.

But that would also mean he would loose his hand and some advantages to having at least two. He growled to himself and picked himself up from his bedroom door. More or less he stomped into his bathroom. Flipping the faucet to full, he stripped and entered the hot shower. He leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall. Still glaring at his hand.

But his thoughts were distracted by the membrance of her hair and her skin. And the smell. Always her intoxicating smell.

He snarled and looked away from his hand. Had it really been that LONG since his last touch of a woman in bed? It wasn't disgraceful to enjoy such things, no matter what type of creature it was. But that….her….grr…THAT WOMAN, BULMA she wasn't a warrior, she was defiantly anything really… well… He had to think, what type of woman did he normally bed.

Warriors, assassins, the occasional slave, and their was that one dancer; he had to smirk at the thought. But Bulma? She was a loud mouthed, spoiled---SCIENTIST-BITCH! He dropped his gaze from the tile to the tubs drain. He watched the swirling water flow down it.

He smirked. She wanted to be a Saiyan, he'd treat her like one.

Sorry again for the short chap. But I hope they have been good! R&R, thanx!

Tiff.


	3. Operation: Save Vegeta cheesy, no point,...

Operation: Save Vegeta

Chap 3

Bulma sat back in her seat; her stomach for the moment busied it self digesting the delicious meat. She should really let Vegeta cook more often. She glanced at the clock, thirty more minutes until pizza arrived. That gave her half an hour to try and figure _him_ out once again.

Vegeta, Veggie-head, and countless other names… what was it that he had just done. Had that been a threat, or something else? She found it hard to believe it had been a pass. Vegeta couldn't possible be capable of that! But than again…

Bulma started to tap her finger along her jaw. She could call Chichi and ask her. But Bulma instinctively knew that Goku had probably never made a "pass" on anyone, in his life. But would it kill her to call and ask?

It could, but Bulma was willing to take that chance. She got up and trotted over to the kitchen counter, hoped up and sat on the cool tile, snagged the phone and speed dialed Chichi. After two rings Chichi picked up the phone.

"Son residence." Chichi's voice was calm and sweeter than it usually was. Which meant it was a good day by Chichi's standards.

"Hey Chichi. How are things today?" Bulma tried to hide her eagerness to get to business.

"Oh! Bulma, things are going great. Goku is out back running chores for once! And Gohan hasn't made a single chirp about his studies. And I have been able to take a rest for once! But how are things over there? Sounds like you have something important to ask me." Bulma hated how Chichi could always tell when something was up.

"Can I ask you something about Goku?"

"That depends." Chichi's voice went flat and serious. Despite the fact that Chichi was always angry and yelling at Goku, she loved him with every fiber in her body.

"Don't worry Chichi, what I want to know… though I doubt Goku has ever done anything like this in his life, well-"

"Spit it out already."

"Has Goku…ever…, made some sort of pass at you."

"Bulma if you're asking what I think you're asking, you should already know that answer. But if you SAYING what I think you're SAYING, I suggest immediate professional counseling. But I hope to Kami, I'm wrong."

Bulma wondered if Chichi could tell she was frowning. "No, no Chi. It's, well," Bulma lowered her voice, and whispered into the phone. "I think Vegetable-head made a pass at me… actually I think he made several over this last week."

No reply. "Chi?"

"Hello? Chi?" Bulma strained into the phone's ear piece, curious if her friend had hung up on her… or ran out of the room.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" Bulma about flew back from the phone. "Bulma, I want you to hold tight, I will be up there in a flash. DON'T go anywhere! I want details!" Bulma almost regretted ever calling Chichi.

"Ok, okay, Chi. I'll see you soon." _Click._ The sound signaled that Chichi had hung her end up. Bulma sighed and hung her phone up. She hoped that Vegeta wouldn't bother her further tonight. She placed her hands on the counters edge and balanced her wait down on them.

She let out a shrill and immediately shot her hands up. _ Oh shit. _What was she going to do about her wrists? She couldn't let Chichi see; that would only cause big problems. Bulma momentarily panicked. She looked around the kitchen, looking for some sort of an answer. 

She studied her hands. What could she do to make them almost… well non-existent for the night. She could feel the ping in the back of her mind screaming for her to hurry up! When Chi said she would be up here in a flash, she meant it.

Bulma was at a lost. There was no way she could let them find out! Especially Goku, even though he was a sweet heart almost 99.999998% of his life… there was still that .000002% he could be scary. And he would defiantly be angry with Vegeta. Of course Bulma had to take a second to think about how that was a bad thing. She shrugged it off, she had to do something about these bandages.

~~

"GOKU!!! Where did he run off too! Grrr, that man sometimes I swear!" Chichi paced around the outside of her house until she came up around to where Gohan's windows were, interestingly enough, wide open. Chichi frowned has she stomped up to the windows. "Gohan, you'd had better be in there!" She looked in and moved the curtains out of her way. No sign of Gohan.

"GOKU YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!" Chichi secretly hated the fact that Bulma had called. And yet, was eternally grateful. Although Chichi had enjoyed her day of relaxation she knew it had to have been too good to be true.

However, she did need to find Goku, she had told Bulma she would be there in a flash, and Chichi never liked to deceive a friend no matter what. Besides, she wanted all the details. Vegeta acting… normal, if that was the right word, was something to be interested in.

~~

'Hey she's' kinda cute…' Yamcha's mind wondered has he walked along the streets to Bulma's house. He hadn't seen her in a while, I wonder what was up. Besides, he didn't trust Vegeta; he would trust the devil himself first. 

Although Yamcha and Bulma _were_ dating, they had more or less gone on their separate ways. It was one of those things that just sort of happen. They were still quite acquainted though, quite! But nothing serious. And so Yamcha was left to wonder, and of course, so was Bulma. But just in case either was feeling a little lonely, their would be no worries.

Yamcha started to hum his favorite tune with a smile. He rather liked this situation. When he had first met Bulma, being THE desert bandit Yamcha, he had been shy of females. Every last one of them. But she had warmed him up, and now their was just a world of females to meet! Of course, some would only be friends… or two second annoying-fellow-travelers. He wasn't a pervert. Master Roshi more than ruled that category.

He came around to the park, only a few blocks away from Bulma's'. It was a nice park with white benches, pebbled walking paths, and little fenced flower gardens. But the trees were his favorite thing here. They were large and shady with healthy green leaves. 

A little further down this path and one was sure to find the cherry blossom garden. It was the busiest part of the park with its soft green grasses, and hundreds of Cherry trees, and their pink flowers. 

The wind was subtle today; Yamcha guessed that on the rare occasion the cherry tree's blossoms would fall to the ground, littering it but in a likable way. He loved windy days and being in the Cherry Blossom garden, the sight was shocking.

He turned left at the fork, turning away from the Cherry Blossom garden; He didn't have time to visit it today. This path would take him around the pond, through some more trees, and then he would have to cross the street and head due east to Bulma's. He could fly, but what was the rush?  
  


~

Bulma was panicking, she ran around her room looking for the solution to her little problem. She had finally gotten to the point where she had ripped the bandaging off. Which left two purple, puffy and painfully obvious marks, and all looking much like Vegeta's hands.

Bulma sighed as she plopped down on her bed. Well, she figured she had a few more minutes, and maybe sitting down to think quietly for a moment would better her reasoning. A shirt, DUH! Long sleeves!

But would that do it 100% for her. Probably not. Chances are she would lift her hand up or something and it would show. She couldn't just sit their the whole time and not move! That would be even more obvious! Chichi wasn't _that _stupid. What else? 

Bulma taped her finger on the bed. She could re-bandage them… but that would take up time she didn't have. She brought her hands up to her face and inspected her wrists. She looked at the marks to see how long they ran along her arm. Not very far, it looked like he had only used two fingers to hold her there. That made her shiver. They were a little puffy, but not as bad as they could have been. 

The marks wouldn't be covered by a watch or a bracelet, and she doubted make-up could do the job. She couldn't ware gloves that would give it away. She dropped her hands, her face set in her thinking mode as she scanned the room.

Her eyes laid on something.

Her mind stopped moving, time went to a stand still as the sudden thought occurred.

"OF COURSE!!" Bulma started to laugh in her triumphant way. She grinned and pranced over to her bathroom door. 

She could pull this off, no sweat. She just had to hurry.

~~

Vegeta was in his room, the lights turned down to an agreeable level. The air was crisp and clean as the wind filtered in through the window that was left slightly open. He sat on the floor at the foot of his bed. Meditating, searching deep within. Focusing hard on himself and everything around him. Listening to the breathing core of the world.

He could feel Kakarot and his son along with the namik; they were training and training hard. Vegeta felt a ping of jealousy; the boy was strong, surprisingly strong. Vegeta knew the boy was holding back, still not aware of his true power.

In a way, it made Vegeta proud, the boy was a Saiyan, if only half, he was apart of the same race. The boy was a true warrior, both in brain and in power. Vegeta had to wonder how Kakarot felt about that, being bested by his own son…. Did Kakarot even understand it? Probably not.

But then again… why was Kakarot pushing him so hard? Kakarot _did _know. As Vegeta concentrated harder he could almost see the fight the three were having, like he was there. Yes, he did know, and Kakarot wanted to awaken it. Vegeta could feel that Kakarot was proud, very proud of his son. 

Vegeta cut the image there. He didn't need to see anymore. With his all too familiar scowl imprinted on his face he came too from his meditation. He glared strait ahead, his fists clenched, and his power threatening to rise out of control.

Kakarot had surpassed him, and now the boy was on the edge of surpassing him. Vegeta was quickly becoming the weakest of the three Saiyans. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He was not weak! The boy would NOT surpass him, perhaps for a little while the boy would taste the glory, but Vegeta would not let it live. No, Vegeta would be the strongest again. Yes, Vegeta would be the prince once more. The pride and the power of the Saiyan race!

And then he could defeat Kakarot. Take his place once more, and insuring it forever more. That was his goal, to defeat Kakarot. And to do that he needed to be a super Saiyan, stronger even…

He sat still on the floor while in the next room Bulma was, in a way, saving his ass. While back at the country side, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo all sweat dropped at the sight of Chichi.

Yes, she had found them. Yes she was pissed off; to the point her ki was flaring. And Yes, Goku knew he was in deep shit.

~~

"Hi Hun, hehe…" Goku rubbed the back of his head in that oh-so-gokuish way. Chichi glared with her 'death ray'. Piccolo took this chance to scoot out of the way while Gohan awaited the terrifying yells his mother was about to do.

"Go-KU! Down here" Chichi pointed to the ground, "NOW!" Goku drifted down, curious to how she had found them… and a little scared. He loved his wife, but man was she scary.

He finally came down, Chichi hard eyes never wavering from him. She stomped up to him, and grabbed him by his somewhat torn shirt. "Goku…. You get no dinner tonight! And later I'll give you every bit of tongue you deserve! But right now I have to get to Bulma's NOW!" Goku nodded with a big frown on his face, he reached his two finger to his forehead searching for Bulma's ki. Chichi turned to Gohan. "Get home, NOW! And you had better be in those books!"

Gohan laughed nervously has his mother transported with his father over to Bulma's. Gohan had a feeling tonight was going to be a very rough night.

Gohan looked to his mentor, Piccolo. Just has he though, Piccolo pointed in the direction of Gohan's house. Making it clear he should go home, now. Gohan sighed.

"Later Piccolo. See you again, here, tomorrow?"

"That's if you and Goku are still alive." Piccolo gave a nod, picked up his cape and flew off, leaving Gohan to fear for his well being.

* * *

Although it had been a shock to Chichi and Goku that Bulma was in her work-out fit, with wrist cuffs and all, the night was good. But because Chichi had brought Goku and all he could do was moan and complain about having some pizza. The two girls never got a chance to have their little chat. Which Bulma thought, might be a blessing in disguise. But what had been the most interesting thing of the night was that Yamcha had dropped in to say hi. It was almost like old time again!

Vegeta in the corner not socializing, Goku prancing around the pizza like a little kid, Chichi giving him warnings every five minutes, Yamcha laughing every now and then, giving Goku a few encouraging remarks, and him having to fend off Chichi for the remark. Almost like old times, it was only missing a few key figures. Tien, Gohan, Krillian, and the rest of the gang. Out on wild adventures, having good nights they would just kick back and have a good time.

The only thing that was out of place was her. Not only because she refused to change; her two wrist bands for tennis hid the marks perfectly! But she was too quite, and she knew it. She was too distant, and that was even more obvious… well at least it was pretty obvious to her and no one else picked up on it. She missed being the wild, young, beautiful and brilliant child she used to be. Being able to just get up and go! She didn't feel she could do that now. Were things really changing like that? 

She wondered if things would be so sour in the future, how would it be if she… became old. She was supposed to be in her prime right now, not feeling like she was about to hit 60. Bulma took a moment to smile and laugh at something that had happened in the room. She even missed the pig, oolong. Where was he at? Where was Puar? Where was the rest of the gang?

Training or getting in all the things that they had missed out on in life. The androids were coming. A fact that had almost slipped by Bulma, but would re-root itself into her brain. That's why times had changed. That's why things could never be the same. But she had to be thankful for the blue haired boy's message. At least now they stood at a better chance of surviving. She looked at Goku. His face set in his childish manor. A deep frown on his face, he almost looked like he was gonna cry, even his hair was wilting. He kept whining about how it was his favorite kind of pizza, and Chichi. Her face set in a scowl, reminding Goku that he loved all flavors of pizza. Bulma smiled. Everything was still good. But what was it that really kept her from enjoying life. Was it Vegeta?

She looked over at him and was shocked to find him watching her. _Studying _her. The shadows played on his face, and his eyes were intense. Someone in the room had noticed her change, her lack of interest. Even has she caught him spying on her, he didn't turn his face. Never faltered. His face was like stone, all except the texture of his skin. The color, and the way it was shaped. His mouth turned down ever so slightly, forming his trademark scowl. 

She felt a bit un-easy. The look in his eyes were peering into her soul, and she didn't like it. She didn't like being that easy to read, and he made it look like he could read her with ease. She turned her head, trying to shake the feeling. But it wouldn't leave. It never would.

~~

Yamcha watched with a careful eye. He had caught Bulma and Vegeta in their little moment. It wasn't anything sexual; hell wasn't even romantic to any form. But he knew something had been passed. And he feared for Bulma. He knew she wasn't being herself. OF course she was still her, but something had changed in her. He would have to get to the bottom of it some other night, when every one was gone… including Vegeta.

Yamcha turned his attention back to Goku and Chichi in their little back and forth brawl. He smiled; at least some things hadn't changed. Yamcha decided it was time to get back to his own little world. He said his good-byes; Chichi had decided to follow his example and had dragged Goku outside. They said their goodbyes and went back home. Yamcha waved goodbyes, turned to Bulma.

"Call me sometime, will ya Bulma? I like to keep up with the current events, ya know? Don't like to get too dragged down by the upcoming event of the Androids."

Yamcha could hear Vegeta mumble something about it. But Yamcha didn't press it.

"Sure thing, Yamcha. I'll be sure to remember to do that. I've just been busy." She had her sweet smile on, something was on her mind. He said some more good-byes, gave a quiet threat to Vegeta if he were to ever touch her, and went on his way.

He felt that he would stop by the Cherry blossom garden before he went home.

Thanks everyone for those great reviews. Keep it up, please! Was that long enough, or do you want longer? ( p.s. This story WILL be lemon, however, the lemon version will be posted on my web site. The one for fanfiction will be lemon-y clean. SO if you like lemon, go to my web site.... which I will give you a link to when I have the lemon version up ^.^. But for now, know that your not missing out on any "action", that comes later.

Ja.

~Tiff


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Chap 4.

Sleeping Beauty!

The wall was littered with spit balls; some had fallen to the floor. Bulma leaned back in her seat loading up her next shot. She ripped another small piece of paper from the GR's construction plans. She had all but given up, however she was being careful enough to not rip from the NEW GR plans-previous ones would do just fine.

She was dress in a black tank that was rather form fitting, and a pair of jeans that were loose but not baggy. Her hair she had brushed and left down to flow over her shoulders.

"Woman? What in the hell are you doing?"

Bulma was a bit surprised by his voice breaking in. She shrugged in reply and blew into her straw for one finally shot. She set it aside and glanced at him. He was leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed over his bare chest, his eyes intense. His lips remained set but were smooth. He had obviously been doing some training, even without the GR, he was a bit sweaty. She could tell with out having to look at him just by the smell alone.

"Do me a favor Vegeta…" He raised an eyebrow. "Bathe before you come anywhere _near _my presence." 

Vegeta scuffed has his eyes went wide for a moment, but in an instant his face returned to its marbled looked. "Look, Woman, I will bathe when I feel like it. And has for you!" He took the moment to lightly point at her, "Where is the GR? You should have finished it by now!"

Bulma stopped examining her wrist. They had for the most part, healed. Their was still a bit of swelling but they were practically un-noticeable, and they weren't causing her much pain either. "Look-Veggie head- You asked for a GR that was, well, impossible for _this _little planet to produce. Even MY intelligence cannot come up with an answer."

"Woman what are you babbling about-"

"HAS I WAS SAYING!..... I have created a design more than suited for your so called training sessions, and much, much more-however; Earth just does not have any kind of material what so ever that could hold up more than a few of your out bursts." She started to examine her nails, she wasn't that afraid of him.

Vegeta humphed. "So basically, Woman, your saying your planet cannot produce any metal or material that could hold up to a Saiyan."

"….Whatever helps your ego, Veg." Bulma crossed her arms and stared directly into Vegeta's eyes, hard. He was pushing and so was she.

"Woman… there is one thing on this planet that can hold up to a Saiyan." That devilish smirk played on his lips. Her eyes focused onto them.

An instant later he was their, holding her, his lips firmly pressed to hers. Passion, heat, the blur! She could feel herself starting to give away---

"WOMAN!!!" Bulma jumped out of her seat from being so rudely awaken. She rubbed her now very sorry butt cheek. She was a bit shaken by the dream. How odd! She could hear the irate Saiyan stomping down the halls, coming to find her. She had not finished the GR, much like in the dream-the wall was even covered in spit wads, and she had nothing to show to Vegeta.

"Woman, what in the hell are you doing?" Dejavu? Bulma stood up off the floor and turned to face her doom. Unfortunately he was fully clothed.

"You want to know where the GR is. Right?" Vegeta only crossed his arms and cocked his head slightly. His nose ever so pointed in the air.

"What else would I come for?" Bulma sighed and sat back down into her seat, this was going to be hard…for her. For HIM! She wasn't quite sure how to phrase this. Gee…Vegeta, Sorry, I just can't build one for you today, the planet ran out of metals! Or Vegeta, I'll only build you a GR if you keep your power below a million. She had an intense image of her head being blow from her shoulders.

"WELL!" Vegeta was growing impatient with the woman's slowness today.

"Well, Vegeta,-" WHAT TO SAY! "Earth….no,…"

"Woman hurry up…"

"I have plans all drawn up, and to say the least, you would never need another GR again! But….earthdoesn'tcarryanytypeofmaterialcapableofholdinguptoyourstrenght." Bulma shut her eyes and awaited the final blow.  After a few moments she cracked her eyes open to take a peek. Vegeta stood quietly, with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Bulma couldn't help but say in her helpless, girly voice.

"Repeat what you just said."

"Uhm…..Earth doesn't have strong enough metal?"

"No, no… word from word."

"Uh…. Earth doesn't carry any type of material capable of holding up to your strength." After she had said it slow the second time, she caught the mistake. She must have just boosted his ego by twenty fold.

Vegeta grinned, and that scared her-Vegeta never grinned, smirk maybe slightly smile, but he _never _grinned like that.

"Woman prepare a ship, we'll get the material you will need." He left the room with his head held high and his chin in the air. Bulma wanted to drink acid to remove her tongue. She knew it was a mean thing, she just never knew it would switch around on her! She had just admitted to Vegeta being incredibly strong, oh yea, his ego must have taken a major shoot through the roof.

Wait? What did he mean by 'We will get the material you need'? OH shit, did she just get herself into another trip to some off world planet!"

~~

Vegeta pranced happily up the stairs to the kitchen. The woman had just admitted that he had great strength, Was she ill? She must be _severely ill to have admitted to that. None the less, he could understand that this planet did not have the technology to withstand a Saiyan. Most planets didn't. However, he knew of some that did… and this way he could get some revenge on a few individuals, Bulma included._

Vegeta smirked like the devil has plans began to formulate in his mind. He came around to the kitchen, Bulma's parents were still out of town, and would be for a few more weeks. He wondered if their would be any possible way to get off the planet without them returning home first. He'd have to ask the woman later when she came up from the lab.

He pulled open a drawer, rumbled through some of the mess until he found a piece of paper and a pen. "Humans and their difficult ways…" Their were much easier ways to taking down notes than writing them. Why hadn't this planet created a voice active pad yet? Surely they had enough brains to do at least that!  Vegeta figured, it was best to leave this planet alone has far as technology went. It just wasn't worth the time.

He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and began to write a list. 

Chances are he would have to take them to the southern end of the galaxy, and if the ship they were going to take was anything like the first one, that would take a month alone. They would have to travel to at least three planets in mind, maybe more if things went array. That could take any where from two to six months more of travel.

Vegeta wondered if he had the time to waste on this trip. The Androids7 would arrive… soon. Too soon. He still had a two years roughly, but this trip could take up a total of eight months. Unless… he could stop at Meta on the way back… they could replenish their supplies for whatever the woman would desire, and he could train, he could train hard there. They had the gravity chambers that could hold up to a Saiyan… of course, he wasn't sure if they could hold up to his power level.

He looked at the travel plan and noticed something that could cut the trip short by several months. Meta had the technology, they would have a list of the materials and everything the woman would need. They may have to travel around a bit to get everything, but this would make things easier in the long run.

Vegeta leaned back in the seat, crossing his arms he thought hard about the plan. Meta was about two almost three months from earth at top speed. They would have to stop at Vometica to refuel…. Not somewhere he wanted to stop, but it would be necessary. Once they stopped at Meta, Vegeta anticipated the trip to be no more than six months. If even that. He would still be wasting half of a year, but in the long run it would be for the better. And if Meta had increased their technologies, it was possible that the training their could be all he would need.

Vegeta gave a quirk of a smile. Meta it was. He sat up and began to write the list of supplies. Bulma soon came trotting in.

"Ok, wait, Vegeta. Stop writing, and look at me I've got questions." Vegeta rolled his eyes, grunted and continued writing.

"How do you expect me to go out with you into space? Why do I even have to go! It's your GR, you know what you want! I'm really not space worthy, the most I spent out their was when I went to Namik, and yea, that turned out so great. I'm human; I should stay here, on earth. Besides. You always complain about my never ending talking. I'm loud, bitchy, and ugly, remember? Why spend so long in a small ship with only me has company?"

Ok Vegeta could give her her point. "As right as you are, woman. There is one fact you overlooked. You're the scientist. You are building the GR. You know how it is made and what it is, right down to the very screw that holds it together, you will know what is needed for it. Understand?"  
"I hate it when you actually use that brain of yours." Bulma said flatly.

"And it wouldn't kill you to use yours." Vegeta only replied back. He got up from his seat and handed her the list. "This is everything that will be necessary on the trip. Plan for it to last at the least of six months, woman. When can we leave?" 

He kept his eyes on her, waiting for her reply.

He watched has her chest rose slowly, and lips parted slightly as she sighed. "I'm going to make a few modifications on the ship downstairs. Upgrades mostly, that shouldn't take me too long. And has for these supplies. Easy, I can get those in no more than two days. Packing _my things will probably take the longest."_

"This isn't a joy ride woman; I suggest you pack things that are ONLY necessary. But exactly how long can we leave?"

"If I call in the team, one week."

"Good, get it done then woman." Vegeta went to leave the room, but stopped at the door and decided to comment further. "It's also my advice that you plan on not wearing clothing too showing woman. As much as I'd love to sell you off, I don't have the time to deal with slave merchants."

"SLAVE MERCHANTS!" Bulma whipped around with her hands on her hips and a glare set into place… but he was already gone. Damn that man!  
  


~ 

Damn! What had she gotten herself into! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN.

Bulma flipped on the switch to one of the many workstations in her labs. This was actually one of the biggest ones. She dug through one of the drawers. They had always kept spares to some of their greatest achievements. Like the original GR/spaceship. She found it, capsule number B2054. She brushed some strands of hair out of her eyes, clicked the button and threw it to the ground.

An instant later, the space ship. Bulma sighed. She would have to get started on this now. She walked over to a phone near a desk in the back room. She pulled Vegeta's list out. Well he was a thorough man. Knew exactly what he wanted. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"let's see." She cleared her throat and began to read off the list, as she thought, Vegeta might do so. "Sealable food (and just so your little brain computes, space safe food. And enough of it!), Water, six month supply, maybe a year to be safe. Aspirin, with you on board I will need at least fifteen bottles worth. And with you on board, you will at least need a bottle for every month. Twenty-one bottles cumulative." Bulma took a moment to stick her tongue out at the list. "Durable rope, make it 50 ft worth, or bring several. Cords, metal, elastic, etc. Blah, blah, blah… you may not talk much Vegeta, but you can ramble." She read over the rest of the list. Everything was practical. She had more work to do than she thought. It would be better to call in the team today. 

She reached over and began to speed dial everyone on the work load list. After she had gotten a good team of twenty-five, she ordered pizza… and allot of it.

*          *          *  
  
Several days passed. Bulma and the team prepared the ship and supplies. Bulma, using her brains had remodeled the GR to a full space worthy ship, and GR. At least that would keep Vegeta out of her hair for a good deal of the trip. Her favorite new room was of course, her to be bedroom….and bath. She had installed a rather nice Jacuzzi tub. Not exactly her dream tub, it was small or has some would say, regular sized. But it did its job for Bulma. She had also given Vegeta his own quarters… near the GR, with his OWN shower, and his OWN water supply and heating equipment. Leaving her just that much more pleasure. Sadly, she could only create one kitchen and sitting area, and one control room. But the separate rooms would do. Vegeta the basement, and her the glorious tower… as she so fondly put it.

Vegeta had made several swoops in to see how the construction went, scaring a few of the workers. He too was fund of the arrangements. He couldn't complain, it would allow him to train… no where near as hard as he would like to, but anything would be better than putting up with her.

Chichi and Goku both knew of, what Chichi referred to as the 'get-a-away', the trip Bulma and Vegeta were going on. They had stopped by during the week- Chichi had passed out when she heard the news, Goku only grinned and asked to eat something. Bulma felt it odd though; she knew that Chichi thought the two were up to something, probably romantic, Bulma wanted to laugh… like Vegeta could be romantic.

She had one day left. Just one to pack her things; finish the loading of equipment before Vegie-head would demand to be on their way. She sighed has she sat in a chair, looking at her new creation. Everyone had gone home by now, several of them wouldn't be needed for the job tomorrow. They had been paid, and were more than happy.

Tomorrow they would finish everything, and then they would be off. Off on a trip Bulma hadn't totally agreed to. Yea, sure Vegeta had a good reason to why she needed to go. And yes, although he hadn't directly said it, and had tried to hide it has much as possible, he _had admitted to his need of her brains. It felt good to feel like she was needed for something, even if it was just her brains. Hell she had put up with her looks for a good deal of her life, why not everything else she was made of. Scary to think Vegeta had been the one to do that. Look at her for a piece of brains and not ass. Of course, that only went to as far as she knew!_

She thought quietly to herself. WHAT would she take! ....she didn't want to think about it right now, way too tired.

"Get some sleep, woman. You still have to pack and I want to leave as early as possible."

"For a man with allot of muscle and a big mouth, you sure are sneaking."

"All the better to kill with." _Ha-ha, very funny…smart-ass Bulma thought._

"Uh-huh, sure thing Veg. What time is it anyways?"  
"Do I look like a walking clock?" She couldn't see him, but she could feel him. Staring down at her, with that cocky look and his arms crossed. She wished she had some strength to just once get a good slap in.

"Well, with you being so punctual and everything, one could only presume…" Bulma looked at her watch. 2:15:28 A.M in big, green lettering. "Sleep… after a shower. Night vegetable-head. DON'T TOUCH THE GR!" She said, oh so lovingly (please note sarcasm), as she walked out of the lab.

Vegeta humphed and followed her out, dreading the months to come.

*          *          *

Vegeta pounded on the door to Bulma's bedroom. "Woman, I'm two seconds away from blasting this door in!" He listened for a moment, still nothing from the other side. He was growing impatient. It was 6 am, an hour late from when that woman should have been up. "Woman! This is your last warning!" Still nothing. Fine, the woman wanted to play hard….

The door flew in hitting the floor with a loud bang. Bulma jumped and sat up straight from her sleep with sheer horror on her face. "Woman get packing! I want to leave before Noon!"

Bulma's face was rigid with shock. She looked at the clock. 6 am! She had just gotten to sleep barely three hours ago! And she had just gotten the doors installed after the LAST time! Was he mad!

"Vegeta! What in the HELL are you doing! It's six o'clock in the morning! I have to get sleep, you know!"

"Woman, you'll have plenty of time to get your rest in while we are away! But in the mean-time you will get out of bed and complete the tasks at hand." Bulma had the strangest idea that Vegeta had PMS hourly.

She gave Vegeta the finger, flipped over and pulled the covers well over her head. "GO AWAY! I'll be UP in an HOUR or TWO, VEGETA! So JUST GO!!" Bulma shut her eyes tight, waiting for him to do something. But instead of Vegeta stomping over, pulling the sheeting off of her and screaming, she could only hear grumbles and doors opening…. Wait a minute.

Bulma popped her head up to see Vegeta throwing in HER clothes into one of her suit cases. The sad thing was he was actually going through them… what was the word. Rationally? Calmly Vegeta was sorting through her clothes, folding them, and setting them into the suitcase. Of course if Bulma had been paying closer attention, she would have realized the TYPE of clothing Vegeta was packing for her.

She hadn't even taken notice of him going through her underwear drawer, or his smirk. 

"Wha-"

"There WOMAN! That takes care of that!" Vegeta walked over to Bulma, plucked her from the sheeting and threw her over his shoulder. "Stop kicking woman! I want to leave!"

"What the FUCK Vegeta! I can walk myself; I don't need you to haul me around."

"Obviously you do…" Vegeta mumbled has he picked up one of her suit cases from the floor. She screamed the whole way down to the ship. The entire crew that were running last minute checks could merely stared. Bulma wasn't one to wear much to bed other than her t-shirt. Just before Vegeta stepped unto the ship he called down to one of the closer workers barking orders to go and get the rest of the Woman's bags.  All Bulma could do at this point was cross her arms and put on the biggest pout she knew how to. Her hair was in shambles, she hadn't bathed yet, PLUS she had been hauled around on Vegeta's shoulder for the last ten minutes.

Even inside of the ship, she still had not been set down. "You can put me down Vegetable brain." Her only response was his hand tightening on her back. She could hear him mumbling about something as they stepped into a dark corridor, along the way she had seen the stairs leading down to his room. He was taking her to her room. With a smirk Bulma thought "Well, this isn't that bad!"

Before she knew it she heard her bag being thrown to the floor. Luckily she had faced the same fate. Vegeta dropped her 'gently' to the floor. She stood up and glared at him face to face. Even despite the fact the lights were off, his eyes glitter with a certain dark light.

"You're a bastard."

"Well, at least this way you can get back to your rest and leave those of us with matters to attend to without having your ugly face to see. Speaking of which, you need a shower."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SA-HHH….." Bulma let out a scream has she felt Vegeta rip her only covering off. She had little time to think before she found her self in the shower stall and the water spraying ice. Vegeta's laugh echoed throughout the ship. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind you to remain this way on the whole trip!" 

He left howling like a mad man. Bulma was left in shock. Too many things in too short of a time. And it was too damn early to!

She only hoped Vegeta did not have _that great of night vision. Or she would have to blush ten degrees more._

~~

yea this chap was late, kinda dumb. But I've been busy! So, Gomen, please R&R!!!


	5. Vometica!

Chapter 5

Vometica!

Vegeta stood outside the ship, 'instructing' all the workers to finish up the work. He could leave in only a matter of minutes. But that wasn't necessarily why he was grinning. He was going to make this trip a long one for Bulma. 

Hmm… he'd have to give her a new name on their trip. Especially the planet they would first be stopping at, Bulma was a word given to the King's first concubine… Heh, maybe he should leave it. Saddly he would have to take it out with her. He'd rather not leave this one to surprise.

Vegeta's grin returned; he'd wait until she was done with her shower.

"Uhm, Ve—Vegeta-sir?" A tall, rather skinny man asked. Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. These men on the planet were pathetic. This junkie looked like every scientist he had crossed in the universe.

"What!" The man cringed, Vegeta enjoyed that.

"Sir! All preparations have been completed, and all checks are green. The ship is prepared to take off."

"Good! Have the Woman's things been brought on-board."

The man looked worried, he didn't like the way this man was referring to Bulma.

"Yes."

"Then give the count-down." Vegeta turned swiftly around and walked onto the ship. He took his place at the first seat at the front of the control panel. He scanned the buttons for a moment when he saw what it was he was looking for.

"Woman! I suggest you get your ass up here this very instant."

"WHY!" Was the only reply back?

Vegeta smirked and but on his low, and to the point voice, "Because, we're taking off." Vegeta clicked the com off and watched through the window as the docking area was cleared, and the over-head dome reeled away. He had to give the Briefs bonus points on their ideal construction rooms. The space ship areas had been built so that the ship could take right off and would not have to be moved to another location. When it had cleared and everyone from the control room in the building gave the thumbs up, Bulma or no, Vegeta pressed the button.

The automated voice kicked in: "10 seconds to take off—9….8….7…."

"HOLY fucking shit! VEGETA!!!" Bulma came running through the door. "What the fuck are you doing? I'm going to DIE before we even LEAVE!" She said as she threw herself into a seat.

"3....2…" The voice echoed as Bulma's heart all but stopped as she frantically tried to fasten her seatbelts. 

"1….liftoff…" Bulma felt the ground give way, and in that instant her belt clicked into place; she didn't realize it though, she could only feel that moment just before the ship rocketed off. She felt herself go light, too light. She hadn't been fully prepared for take off. She was exasperated, and the sudden lost of gravity pushed her too hard. She let her conscious float with the feeling of light-ness…

~~

Vegeta checked the monitors, the ships stats, and set the course. He looked over at Bulma. Slumped over, unconscious from the flight. He checked her vital signs with a quick look over and ki sense. She would be fine. He lingered for a moment longer. Her blue locks were still wet; the t-shirt she had thrown on was slightly wet from the dripping.  The blue drapes clung to her face. Her lips slightly parted.

Her chest rose evenly, that was a good sign. It still disturbed him to how weak the human female was. _Stupid Woman. _

He walked up to her and grasped her chin lightly, moving her face so that he could study it closer. After a moment he grinned. He'd toughen her up a bit. Turn her more into a Saiyan… Vegeta's smirk disappeared and a true frown appeared. Why did he desire to make this Woman more like…himself. _More like himself?_

Vegeta felt the hair prick up on the back of his neck. As he looked down on her he knew what it was his body and been trying to hold back for the last year. How could he have been such a fool? He should have left her on the planet.

But even as he watched her in this state, he could see the determination to pull through. Too close to his own desires… Besides he had made a decision. She wanted to act like a Saiyan, he'd help her along. It would be a long trip, but he wasn't going to back down now.

With that he gave her a slight slap on the face. Nothing to harm her in the least, just enough to get her to wake up.

"Uh… huh?..." Her eyes fluttered open. "What? Where, What?"

"Wake up Woman, had a nice nap?"

*          *          *

Bulma could feel the slight fuzzy feeling that leaves your body after you have just passed out. It came back to her. "You son of a bitch. What were you thinking! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, woman. Now! Shut up! You'll live, but there are far more important matters at hand."

"Oh yea like what! YOUR sex life!"

"I'm not the one with the 'devil's mark' on my left breast." That evil smirk played on his lips, Bulma's heart stopped, she could feel herself drifting back into the world she had just come from. The Devil's mark was a pimple on the side of the left breast. That was how they would identify witches in the older days. Woman had been burned at the stake for that mark.

"How…?"

"Saiyans have excellent night vision." Bulma could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She was proud of her body, and she thought that mark was an asset to her chest. But the last person she wanted to have seen that was Vegeta. "So Woman if you're done talking I need to go over things with you, now." Bulma decided that just this once she'd shut up. "Your name we have to change it…. Hmm, that's odd… did you pass out again?"

"No."

"Good. So-"

"Why do we have to change my name! There is absolutely nothing wrong with my name as it is…"

"Woman you have the worst timing…" Bulma had her curiosity look on, as well as the, I'm mad at you look. "The reason why is because on Vometica, Bulma is reserved for the King's first consort. Of course if you want to play the part of my first consort, I'm sure you'd do well."

"Your not a king, _Prince Vegeta!_" Acid was dripping off her tongue. Bulma quite honestly didn't like the way she was being treated. Vegeta's eyes went stone cold. She knew she had all but signed her life away, but as far as she could see. She wouldn't make it into the next week.

But she was surprised to only see himself smirk. And it was a cruel smirk. His voice sent shivers down her spine. It touched her soul. His hot breath traced her lips. "Then you'll just have to go by Tayme (pronounced like tame). The _Prince's _first whore…"

Bulma's heart caught up in her throat. She WOULD not be treated like that! "ForGET IT!"

She was pushed back into the seat, his eyes hard pressed, glaring down every bit of will she had. "It's either that or your sold off to the slaves. And don't be foolish enough to think that I will keep that from happening. If the King of Vometica decides you'll be a good price on the ropes, I don't have a right to interfere. This isn't your little planet, _Tayme, so I suggest you back down like a good little girl."_

Bulma could feel the tears welling up once more in her eyes, she bit down on her lip and gave him the hardest look she could muster. But his was still harder. It was the same look, the one that peered into her soul. Only this time it was containing her soul. Holding it down.

Time really had changed. "Touch me Vegeta, and I'll kill you." She meant those words.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to touch a thing like you." She wanted to press it, even as he stalked away. She could throw it in his face, but she could see she had already pressed one too many buttons. Besides she could believe that last bit. He wouldn't touch her like that. She just had to pretend to be… his. And she didn't have to do it right now, they still had a few weeks.

She wanted to slow down the ship to make it take much, much longer. But she wouldn't. It would be better to go crawl into her room and not leave it.

~~

She could hear Vegeta pounding away downstairs in the GR. She had really pissed him off. She tried to keep her mind off of  the feeling. That sticky feeling, like he was always watching her.

She rumbled through her clothing and had noticed a key point. He had known all along that she would have to be a _slut for this first stop. Everything he had packed for her had just about NOTHING to hide. Their was one bag that had been what she had packed just before bed. She would stick to that one the most._

She liked slinky clothing, but that doesn't mean she wanted to share that side with that… monkey. She sighed, their was nothing to help for it now. She organized, folded and put the clothing away in the closets and drawers. She wanted to take another bath just to wash anything she could away.

With a sigh she packed away the last article of clothing, something she'd have to wear tonight to bed. Baja's.

She collapsed on the bed. Sure she had gotten clothing, shoes, and all the bathroom necessities. But the Vegetable-head had forgotten something very important to Bulma. Entertainment. She didn't have any of her books, magazines, or the tiniest gadget to play with. She had nothing to do. Except listen to Vegeta's training. She didn't even have a cd-player on hand. She was going to die.

Bulma pulled the curtain away from the porthole in the ship. She watched as the stars wisped by. She like this view, and it would be great to see if she could pick out new constellations…except for the fact the ship was moving too fast for that.

"So….now what?" Bulma couldn't help but ask out-loud.

"You go make lunch." That voice. She hadn't even notice that he had stopped training. Bulma would argue, but she really didn't have anything else to do.

"Fine!" Bulma steeped off the bed, Vegeta had already made his way to the kitchen. He was sneaky!

Bulma stuck her tongue out, despite the fact he was already gone, it made her feel that much better. She walked, making sure she took her time, to the kitchen. He stood looking out the window. Straight back, his arms folded in his usual position. She could see from his stance that he still had his trade mark smirk imprinted in his face.

That's when she finally noticed the change in Vegeta. He had grown taller, he was broader, filled out seemed to be the words to describe it. That's when she realized that his personality had changed some what too. He was rather handsome, and now, he was at least an inch taller than her. But his face seemed softer, but harder at the same time. Bulma wondered if Saiyans didn't really hit adult hood until their late 20's.

"What are you staring at, Woman? Cook the damn meal." His attitude hadn't changed that much though.

"Yes! Your highness." Bulma watched his eyebrows knot in the middle. She loved to press buttons, and on Vegeta, it was always easy.

But Bulma had much better things to do. Like cook. She was actually exited to cook. And she hated cooking. But most of this stuff was 'throw in the micro-wave and poof, insta-food'. She thought potatoes, with cheese, ham, a salad, some cooked carrots….hmm… that sounded like a 'dinner' meal more than a lunch meal. She would do that tonight then, and open that bottle of wine she snuck on board…hell she had nothing else to do.

So what for lunch. Bulma curiously looked through the cabinets. Vegeta still watched through the port hole.

"What are you in the mood for?" She half asked as she pulled out some boxes. She didn't expect a reply, and she didn't get one either.

~~

The meal was quite decent. Mac cheese could never go wrong. Vegeta actually didn't complain either. He had plenty to keep his mouth busy. Bulma contently just stared out the windows, eating slowly and enjoying the moment. It was rare she could sit in the same room with Vegeta, and not hear a damn word from him. She was sure the feeling was mutual.

"You made modifications to this model, besides the extra room. The speed of the ship was increased significantly from your earlier models." Nothing ever lasts. But this, at least she hoped, was a good topic to be on.

"Uh'huh. I discovered some interesting things from the space pod Goku came back in after his little trip in outer space. From there I was able to duplicate the speed, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense… the technology you used I mean. I was able to double it and incorporate it to this ship."

"This brings me to my point. This ship's speed will bring us to Vometica within a week's time."

Bulma was shocked. "So that means this trip isn't going to take as long as originally planned!"

"Well, to a point." Vegeta's eyes were dancing with a light that all but told Bulma he had something planned.

"What do you mean!" Bulma couldn't help but sound flat and annoyed.

Vegeta smiled, and Bulma knew she was in trouble. "You'll see." With that he got up from his seat, and just before leaving the room. "At dinner time I'll regretfully with have to spend some time with you, to go over some protocol. You'll have to be well fitted to play this _Princes concubine."_

"What's that suppose to mean! I'm beautiful, smart and-" No point he had already left the room. _Bastard. _Was all Bulma could think. She hated being treated like this! But their was nothing to help it. She did after all have to go along with his little 'plan', whether she wanted to or not.

Bulma leaned back in the chair. What had she gotten herself into! Not that she had had much choice. And now she was left to drift in space with an insane Monkey and nothing to do! 

That's when something caught her eye. The TV!! That's right she had installed that and brought along every movie know in existence. She really was a genius!

It took her only a few seconds to find the remote and push play on her favorite soap-opera "Young and Bold". She always loved these things. She sat back in her seat and enjoyed the show.

~~

Vegeta stabbed at the air. He hated that woman! HOW DARE SHE! She had insulted his birth-right! However, he had to give her the point. She was right. He was not King. He could never be King… he had no hair to the thrown, and with out a female Saiyan, it was impossible to create a full blooded Hair to the thrown. He would forever be just the Prince.

But at least he had something he could grasp and attain. Super Saiyan. Now, more then ever he wanted it. That was something he could still have. Damn that Woman. DAMN HER TO HELL!! She had brought up a painful subject, but it only fueled him more. 

He was going to make her pay, one way or another.

Damned be the consequences. In the back of his mind, he could only realize the true test of this trip. It had not even been a day and already the problems were sky-rocketing through the roof with that woman. The next few months would defiantly prove challenging.

*          *          *

"VEGETA! There is no way I am going to be doing _that with YOU!" Bulma's face was beat red, and her finger was pointed sharply at Vegeta, who sat calmly in his seat. They were only a few hours away from reaching Vometica. Both Vegeta and Bulma were at the verge of killing the other. Bulma, amazingly, was the more obvious one._

"Woman! I'm NOT that thrilled about it either, however; we must. Unless you would rather become an actual slave. Be my guest. It's your choice."

"God-damn it!"

"I know that I am…. You have an hour to make up your damn mind! OF COURSE, you are always left with the option of me just blowing your head off. Do put that one in consideration!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'd fuck your Mother first!" Bulma's mouth dropped!

"What! I'm younger, prettier, smarter, and full of energy! And you'd take that old wrinkled baggage over ME!"

"You said that, not me." Vegeta's eyebrow was cocked up, ever so slightly. Bulma had lost it. She needed off this ship and away from him NOW!

"FINE! I'll do it!" Bulma yelled as she threw whatever she could grab at the wall. Vegeta only chuckled at her effort of 'anger'. She glared and stalked out of the room.

"Don't forget, the less there is of clothing, the more convincing." 

"FUCK OFF!"

_Later, maybe…_Vegeta grinned. He like this. This was fun, however, the woman had been more than hell over just a week. He liked to see her anger rise like that. He loved the aroma she would put off, and the way her eyes would glitter. She was entertaining. Besides her heated up emotions would help convince the Vometicans she was his. They knew him too well to know he'd consort with a Woman who was a scientist…. No matter how drop-dead gorgeous she may be.

A peeping sounded from the control room. Their station had finally picked up on their signal. Vegeta stalked over to the com and opened the channel.

"Speak!" Instantly the face on the other side cringed. "Ah… Zep. So good to see you..." Vegeta grinned like the devil.

"Ve…Veg…" The man stammered. His pale skin looking even more drained then possible. His blue eyes looked on in shock to what laid just on the other side of the screen.

"PRINCE Vegeta to YOU, worm! I wish to land immediately and refuel. I would like to leave as soon as possible!" The other man straightened up a bit.

"I will have to inform the King, your grace, before you can land. I am…sure… he would like to have your company…if that is all right of course!"

Vegeta's smirk, found its way on his lips once more. "That's fine, tell him to make plans for two." Vegeta cut the link and opened a new one to Bulma's room. "Hurry up Woman, we'll be landing soon." His only response was the woman hitting the off button to the com.

~~

"That won't do, woman." Vegeta leaned back in his seat enjoying the embarrassment on Bulma's face.

"Oh, it'll have to do." Bulma put on her determined look. She wore a long black dress that was tight and hung lightly over her legs. Her arms folded protectively over her chest. The dress gave her quite a 'rise' to things.

Vegeta stalked over to her, making sure she didn't have much room to run. He took a moment too lock eyes with Bulma, her cheeks slightly red. She had put her hair up in a bun. That would also have to go. 

Without much warning Vegeta forced her arms to her side and held them their with his energy. "I suggest you hold still."

"What are you doing!" Vegeta began to cut the dress. "Do you have idea how much this had cost me!" He ignored her yells; using his energy he was able to make it look like the dress had been made that way. First he got rid of some of the covering around her hips and up, just below the breast on both sides. Then he cut the lower end up the side a few inches across her right thigh.

He backed up and admired the view. "Now, it'll do." Bulma's face was beat red. "I forgot something." Her breath was hard. She was angry, he could see that. Her face was lowered and her eyes set on him. She couldn't move, not with the ki he had holding her to that spot. He liked this. He felt like he was hunting and had just caught an unattainable beast. 

Vegeta circled around her to the back. She shot her head to the side, hiding her embarrassment. The way he had cut the dress and made her back visible, and it hung just above her 'lower' cheeks. 

Her hair was done up in a neat and tidy bun. "You shouldn't hide hair like that." He plucked out the pins that held it into place. "Now. Relax. Act like I told you to, do what I told you to do and this could be the last time either one of us is in this position. I'm going to release you, act like a good girl." 

She mumbled a fine and he let the ki drop. She took a few steps away, shaking her hair down, it rolled into a fitting tangled mess around her shoulders and face. She clutched at the exposed parts of her body. Trying to cover it up with her arms. "Stop it."

"Can you blame me!" Bulma shot back. "This is sooo degrading. And uncomfortable has hell!" 

"Get over it! We have lingered long enough! We have a date to keep." Bulma pouted but knew he was right. She hated it, she was only helping his ego by going along with this. But their really wasn't much of a better option. She did her best to hid her embarrassment; she lowered her arms to her side. She still couldn't slow her breath. But, the Prince would just have to be content with what he was getting.

"Ready?" Vegeta asked but hardly waited for an answer as he opened the door.

Bulma has instructed stepped to his right, but kept a foot behind his shoulder. But she didn't miss the view. Their were hundreds of people surrounding their airship. They were all very beautiful. But dead in the center stood, who she could only guess were the King and Queen.

The Vometicans were tall, not much taller than Bulma, but they had light skin with blue eyes. Every last one of them had their eyes outlined in a deep black. They had smaller mouths that were pinkish. It would seem the Females of the species had white hair and the males blue. They were for the most part slim. They almost looked like some sort of fantasyful mermaid. Except they didn't have any fish like parts.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta. Welcome back! And who is this you bring with you." The king spoke. His voice was strong but it was smooth. He was rather handsome, Bulma noticed. With a broad chin, soft eyes, and a great bod. Bulma almost wanted to be sold. All except for the Woman at his side. She was undoubtedly chosen because she was the prettiest girl on the planet. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, but its tip still dragged on the floor. Her eyes were darker in color than his, and her ears were pointed ever so slightly. The clothing she wore however, made Bulma feel much better about hers.

"Tayme." Bulma had forgotten about that. Her name from this moment on was Tayme. She noticed the gasps that came from the crowd. Even the Queen and given a slight shocked look. But the King remained calm. Almost as if this was not surprising at all. Bulma wondered if their was a little something more to this Tayme thing.

Vegeta raised his hand, signaling her to take it. This is one of the parts she didn't like, but she knew she couldn't back down. So with a slide worthy of the Queen herself, Bulma took his hand. And as per-instructed, placed it over her right breast. Close to her heart, a sign of commitment. She had to try hard not to throw up.

But she felt un-easy. The King's eyes were on her, studying her, much like Vegeta had. His smile played on Bulma's mind. Did he see through their game? Or did he not intend to honor Vegeta. Bulma could almost see the lust, but in a way, she didn't mind it either.

However, Vegeta did. He more than noticed the Kings stare at Bulma. And from what he could gather off the Queens face, she had taken notice too. Her stare was one of pure rage.

"Well, King Tesius, shall we be on our way." Bulma notice the slight tone of threat in his voice. Was he trying to discourage the King from liking her! Bulma had to try and hide her smile. She had just discovered a little game she could play.

~~

Mii, Queen Mii (me), glared daggers at the new lady that had caught her so called faithful husband's eye. Her husband often took other Woman into his bed, but this one Mii found particularly unwelcoming. For this woman bared similarities to their own people, but she was far more exotic, and her blue hair! That coloring on a female was sure to catch the eye of every Vometican male. But she could not allow this woman near her husband. 

She would not let her beds be dirtied by such a creature. 

Mii also wondered if Vegeta and his so called Tayme were really so entangled. Vegeta was not a man who would marry. She knew this very well.

Hehehehe, I love last minute twists like this! So I got this chap up pretty fast, so I hope to see at least 5 more reviews (but hopefully up to 10) before I get the next one up! 

JA! R&R please, 

Tiff


	6. Mii, Him, and You

Chap 6

Mii, Him, and You

"I feel dirty." Was all Bulma could say as she studied the article of clothing she was supposed to wear to dinner that night.

"Get over it Woman. The Mintos will be here soon." Bulma cocked an eyebrow up as she looked over at Vegeta.

"Mintos?" Vegeta put on a smirk just before turning his head to look out the window that overlooked the City.

"Dressing slaves." Bulma felt her face loose a little color. But as long as she didn't have to try and put this thing on, she was sure she could never figure it out and as long as Vegeta wasn't in the room. She didn't mind.

"Oh…" Bulma turned her head back to the dress. Bulma knew their was something she should ask him… "What does Tayme really mean?" No answer. Bulma looked back at him. He was still peering off into the city. "Answer me or I swear the next few weeks on the ship will be even worse than before!" Bulma put her hands on her hips in the determined way.

Vegeta side glanced her, humphed and started to walk into the next room. "Bride."

"WHAT~" Bulma about dropped to the floor, but just as she had screamed someone knocked at the door… Bulma just stood with her mouth hanging open as Vegeta walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" A small female voice rang back through the door in reply.

"Only us, your grace, the Mintos and –and myself, Mii." Vegeta humphed and gave Bulma a warning from the corner of his eye. She did her best to compose herself… She would have to get through this and then give him a real ear ache after. 

"You may enter." Bulma wondered if Vegeta didn't give Mii the respect she deserved because his ego was just too high, or females didn't really have that sort of respect on this planet.

As Bulma watched Mii along with five other females enter, Bulma had a pretty good idea it was the later. Ever last one of them came dressed in rather erotic clothing. The, what would appear as slaves, came in with loose dresses and, what Bulma could only see as, a bra. The dresses were black and slit up both sides, revealing white but rather strong legs. Their feet were bare, and their hair was pulled back away from their faces in tight tails. All of their eyes were a deep blue and outlined in black. But now that Bulma could get a better look, she saw that the outlining was natural to their skins.

The Queen wore white, sheer white. Bulma wanted to let her mouth drop to the floor. Was this Woman coming intentionally to grab Vegeta's eye? She obviously had NOTHING to hide and Bulma though rather jealousy, with good reason not to.

"It's good to see you again, Prince." Bulma felt a slight ping of jealousy. This woman had come to get his attention, and for some strange reason. Bulma felt they knew each other VERY well.

Vegeta gave out a small chuckle. "Shame you had to became Bulma… But why do you still call yourself Mii… isn't that call for treason." She gave a small smile and waved her hand. The slaves that followed her in came over to Bulma and started to strip her of her clothing. Bulma did her best not to show her embarrassment, and let them do their job. Despite the fact Vegeta watched, Bulma was going to kill him later.

"I am not officially Bulma yet, the ceremony as not been finished, so Mii is fine. I will become Bulma tomorrow, as a matter of fact. But I must say, Vegeta, I am shocked… and a bit sadden that you have a Tayme now. But happy to hear that she isn't official either…" Bulma's ears perked up at this and her heart skipped a few beats. Should she retaliate…? SHE SHOULD! But she remembered Vegeta's warnings: 'Make one peep Woman and I will break those hands of yours.' Bulma shivered and bit her tongue.

Vegeta's cruel laugh echoed through the room.

"Still hungry I see! But I will not play that game, as much as I would like to Mii, tomorrow you become Bulma, and I have no reason to break that path with Tesius."

"Oh, I'm disappointed. I was hoping to have a last 'ride'." Bulma wanted to tear that woman's tongue out. HOW DARE SHE—Wait? Why did Bulma care, she wasn't _really _Vegeta's and he was defiantly not even in her ballpark. Why was she getting so upset over their little chat?

But from what Bulma could tell. The two had shared a bed once before. Next time Vegeta called her a slut, she would have to remind him of all his 'journeys'. Bulma knew he had probably had a woman from every planet he ever touched. And more.

Bulma put her hands out, as one of the slaves asked quietly for her to do so. They pulled up her 'shirt' and strapped it over her right shoulder. It was odd to have their hands over her body, Vegeta watching closely, and even Mii was watching. Bulma realized that it wasn't their little chat she should be mad about. Vegeta had just gotten an eyeful, again. And as for Mii, let her get an eyeful, just so she could really know what she was up against. 

The slaves finished with the clothing and led her to another room. Vegeta and Mii stayed in the other room, Bulma could hear her trying to bring up another conversation as she left.

The new room was obviously for a Female. Large mirrors, soft bed, and what would appear as a powder table. It was littered with make-up, hair supplies, and jewelry. Bulma looked herself over in the mirror. Straps, lots of straps. No sleeves, the black shirt that was strapped around her right shoulder, her right arm covered by a black glove. Left arm was left alone. The thing about the shirt is it covered her right side, down, and so did the black skirt. From that just straps whopped around the left. 

So half of her body for the most part was visible, at least one of the straps covered the 'important' part of her left breast and the black skirt covered the 'important' lower part. She rather liked it. 

The slaves moved her into a chair and began working on her make up and hair. She could tell they were paling her face a little, and lining her eyes in black. Her hair was pulled back into the traditional pony-tail. They seemed to put some sort of gel in it, giving it a smooth-wet look.

Bulma kind of liked this treatment. She felt like a model, or an important movie star. She could get used to this.

~~

Mii called in more servants, four in fact. She herself wanted to be the fifth. They undressed Vegeta and dressed him in the Males traditional dress. The same the King wore, but in Vegeta's case. He demanded on having pants. He would not wear a skirt.  The pants were loose, and white. Silky fabric with a gold hem. In the King's case, he didn't wear a shirt, and he only wore, to what Vegeta referred to as a skirt. No shoes, the Vometicans didn't use shoes. 

Because Vegeta was not a King, he was given a white vest that was left unbuttoned. His clothing was simple, but unlike females. It wasn't meant to cause arousal. The males clothing was left loose and comfortable. Where as females would wear or wouldn't wear what ever the male chose. That's right; Vegeta had chosen Bulma's -- Tayme's -- dress.

Bulma soon came in, following a few of the slaves. Mii smiled at her and Vegeta's eyebrow raised. It was amazing to how comfortable Bulma was now, wearing those clothes. And Vegeta was quite pleased she had kept her mouth shut. Silence _was _golden.

"We should be on our way, the King awaits." Mii's soft voice chimed. Vegeta watched as Bulma gave the woman a cold look. That made Vegeta smile, a little. Was the little minx getting jealous?

Vegeta left it to the side for now, and nodded to Mii to lead the way.

They came to a large room, Vegeta recognized it. Mii gave him a sly smile on the side. They both had a rather found memory here.

The King sat at the head of the table. Vegeta sat as his left, and Bulma was seated to his left. Mii was seated across from Vegeta, on the Kings Right. And from their on it was all females. Every last one of them dressed like Mii, except in a light blue. All of them were the Kings consorts. Mii was their lead at the moment, and soon would be their Queen. But they would not be going anywhere. Men on this planet would keep several woman at hand. It was only custom.

Vegeta looked to Bulma, she was making eye contact with the King, and he was returning it. Vegeta felt his body tense. What was she doing! Was she stupid…? THAT stupid. If she continued to act 'friendly' with the King he would make her just one of the little toys at the table. Of course, that would require the King to kill Vegeta, and that could never happen. But Vegeta still did not agree with her playing such foolish games she didn't fully understand. He would have to make it clear to her later that night.

~~

Bulma was absolutely amazed by the Kings beauty. Up close he was just damn sexy. She could tell that Mii was glaring at her, but that didn't matter. 

"Ah, Tayme, if I may so call you for you yourself will soon be a princess of sorts." Bulma had to wonder just what he had meant by that. "I am curious; I know you are not a Saiyan, so where exactly do you come from? And I could only hope there are others like you." Mii's face hardened, and so did Vegeta's. Bulma liked this game.

She gave a slight giggle. "Your grace, you may call me whatever you wish." Bulma said this in her low, 'take me now' voice. "I'm from the planet Earth, and I'm afraid that non on that rock could truly compare to me." Vegeta at this point wanted to gag.

"Aw, what a shame. It seems I may have to beat off Vegeta and—"

"Be careful, this isn't a game." Vegeta's voice rang out. Bulma wanted to hit him and make him shut up. But when she looked at him with her hard look, she lost it. Those words were actually meant for her and not the King. But he had said it to make the King not go any further with the topic.

"The food has arrived." Mii's voice was flat, but she tried to hide her anger. Bulma could smell the woman's hate. And when she looked into her eyes she saw that it was nothing but that. Mii's eyes were almost black at this point, and they were directed strait at her.

Tesius's arm suddenly came around Mii, bringing her closer to him. "Aww, very well Vegeta, I after all have my own gem." 

Mii's smile was fake; Bulma saw through it, she herself had used that smile more than once. Mii's hate for Bulma was almost as strong as for her husband. Bulma came to the full realization that these woman were born for nothing more than sex and slavery. They could never be anything else, and in Miis' case she was just about to become the lands highest ranking…or was it most favored, female on the planet. And in a way Bulma was steeping in the way.

Bulma felt Vegeta's hand grasp her wrist and give it a slight squeeze. She gave him a slight glare from the corner of her eye. But his eyes warned her not to take her little fun any further, and just to make sure she understood, he gave it a bit more of a squeeze and let go.

Plates were set before them, Bulma didn't know what any of it was, but she was hungry and wouldn't be rude. As she dug in she gave everyone else a look. Every last female were busy amongst themselves. It would seem the little scene that had just happened between herself, Vegeta and the King wasn't all that unusual. 

The food was excellent, and the drink that came along with it reminded Bulma of a sweet alcohol. For it had about the same effect. 

Soon everyone seemed to notice the effects of the drink. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the night. All except for maybe Vegeta. Although he would laugh and make comments, he was still not 'loose'. He kept a close eye on the King and Bulma.

Bulma was noticing another effect the drink and food had on her body. Sure it did come along with alcohol, but this was a little stronger. Every touch was a new sensation, whatever it was it was a strong aphrodisiac. 

Bulma watched as the King drew Mii on his lap, and she laughed as he gave her a slight hug. She watched how he started to kiss her neck, but Mii's eyes seemed almost distant. 

Bulma wanted to jump in, she wanted to feel that touch on her neck. She noticed that allot of the other woman in the room began to make their way towards the King.

Bulma almost did too, until Vegeta grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him.

"It's time to make our leave." His voice rasped in her ear, he stood up bringing her with him. The occupants in the room didn't take notice as they stepped through the doors.

Vegeta didn't let her arm go until they were back in their room. From their he pushed her into a seat. Bulma should be angry, but she was so…drunk! She couldn't do much else but stick her tongue out and settle into the chair with a drunken laugh.

"Why'd we leave like that, it's so rude!" Bulma said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Actually it's just fine! But if you'd like to become another slut like the rest of them be my guest and go right on back. Be happy woman that I pulled us out when I did! However, from the looks of it, you wouldn't have minded in the least!" Bulma gave a little laugh at that, it was childish laugh, making it more to the point she was drunk. 

"Your probably right!" Bulma tried to stand up, but found her legs wouldn't let her. She liked that drink, and wanted more. But at the same time her body wanted something else to drink on.

"I'm amazed you did drag us out! If I didn't know better you wouldn't have minded another shot at her! It's only obvious you two are more acquainted than what would appear, Vegeta. So I don't know why your getting all tissy fitted over me wanting a little fun with the King. Seems to me it'd be just fine."

Vegeta's arms were crossed, and his eyes set hard on her face. Bulma merely gave him her triumphant look. "I'm going back, I want him, and not-- you have no right to stop me!" Bulma stood up with a swift movement, more than she though she was capable of, but she wobbled a bit to the left when she had.

"Do you understand what would happen, woman? Truly happen?"

"Honestly, _Male, _do you think I care at the moment?" Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta. He remained still, composed.

"They'd never let you leave again. You would have to join the ranks of his personal house of whores. You think those where the only woman he has? Those were just a few. He'd use you once and throw you away. You'd be a slave, not just for him but for whoever he decided to have entertained."

"You sound like you almost care, Vegeta. Oh wait, you do! That's right, without me you don't get that GR. Heh, I don't see a reason to worry though. Even if I go back, you'd never let them keep me!"

"Please woman, I want to be on good terms with this planet. I'd like to come back and 'get my fill'."

"You little slut!" Bulma gave her girlish giggle as she made a step towards the door. She never made it beyond it though. Vegeta was behind her, keeping her from moving any further. The next thing he spoke made her shiver. His voice was low and scared her to the core. He meant every word, and every word was dangerous.

He would never let her leave that room. She didn't want to listen, so she started to struggle. His hand shot up and grabbed a hold of her hair; he twisted her head almost painfully back and to the side. Her ear was placed just under his lips. 

His hot breathed tickled her ear and neck. She couldn't help but give a small moan; the drug was working hard on her body. That breathe was enough to drive her mad.

"Veget— "

"Stupid woman." Bulma felt the pinch, and she knew she was passing out. Her vision blurred and then darkened. The last thing she recognized was her body slumping, loosening… and his body being the only thing holding her from falling to the floor.

*          *          *

Slowly she rose. Her head hurt and her body ached with every muscle. Bulma cuddled her head in her hand as she sat over the edge of the bed. She hazily opened her eyes only to see her reflection in the mirror. But this wasn't the Castle room on Vometica. She was in her bed on the ship. 

She was still wearing the black dress, and her hair was still pulled up into the pony tail. Despite the fact her head was spinning, she stood up and walked to the window. Just as she thought, Vegeta had moved her and they had taken off. 

Bulma watched as the stars moved quickly by the window. She was saddened; she wanted to spend more time on Vometica. It was an interesting place. Plus she had never been able to really play her game! 

She tried to turn her neck a bit too much to the side, and found that it hurt like hell. Her body's aches were clearly from NOT doing anything about the drug last night. She wanted a night with the King. He was irresistible. But the actions of the night resurfaced. She remembered what Vegeta had said, and knew now that he was right.

She should apologize… in another life time. But she should be thankful that he had done what he had. Although she knew the pinch in her neck was his fault. Bulma sighed and moved to her bathroom. She needed a good long soak. She looked herself in the mirror and saw the big black bags hanging under her eyes. "Oh, just beautiful…" She mumbled and began to undo her hair. As she let her hair loose she felt the ping that comes from the roots of hair, when left in a tight pony tail for too long. 

She messaged her scalp, even though it hurt her arms to lift them like that. She had never experienced pain like this before in her life! She took off the one glove she wore and look at the dress in the mirror.

She didn't know where to begin with that one. They had clipped it on with the shoulder, she should look there. She felt along the strap, it had a clip on it all right, and it was going to require more movement then she really wanted to, to get it undone. She took in a sharp breathe and clutched her eyes as she force her hands to reach the clip. It was searing pain, how could a few drinks do this to her!

Vegeta's hands came up and flicked the clip open. She was a bit surprised; he was good at sneaking up on her. But, unless the drug was still in her, his hands had been soft. Gentle, and welcoming. She didn't want the feeling to stop there, but it scared her to death. This was Vegeta!

"Stupid woman." That brought her back a little. He had said that the other night too.

"I hope to god your doing all the cooking over the next few days. Is it normal to be this sore?" She heard him give a slight snort before answering. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't really want to look at him. So she distracted herself with the dress.

"For someone who wasn't able to expel the 'stress' in her body, yes." Bulma gave a humph and turned the water on in the tub.

"Oh? Really? And WHY aren't YOU sore today then?" She could feel his eyes watching her back. Studying the curves of her body. But by now, she really didn't care.

"Are you considering bathing in front of me now, woman? We are not on that planet anymore; there is no need for you to continue doing that. And my eyes sight would rather be spared."

"Then leave. But not until you answer my question." Bulma tested the water, good and hot she plugged the tubs drain and started to poor her salts. "Why aren't you sore today, Vegeta?" She still wouldn't look at him. She couldn't. She wasn't entirely sure why, she just couldn't.

"Look at me, woman." His voice was low. 

"What's the matter, feel insecure, Vegeta?"

"I think you're the one feeling insecure."

"Why aren't you so-"

"Honestly, woman! I am not effect by the drug the way you are! It's engineered for females! Why in the hell is that such a dire need to know for you!"

Bulma stared into the water, watching as the steam rose, and her hand played in its depth and caused small ripples on the surface. The salt in the water giving it a misty look to the water. She added in a few more pebbles of salt.

"Just curious, I suppose. I _am a scientist you know." She needed to give more of an explanation than that, or he WOULD never leave. "I enjoyed the effects, at least before now. I wanted to know what the effects were on the male…" Well, it was, for the most part true._

"You're lying woman." Bulma smiled. Their was something still wrong. She still felt different. The drug must still be running through her body. She rubbed her fingers along her neck. Even if it was her own hand, she was aroused by it. The soft touch, their was always something about a females neck! She had to curse herself, her mind was becoming cloudy again, and her chest rose with every breath!

"How could it still be this strong?" Bulma whispered out. 

"Humans, such weak creatures." Vegeta turned on his heel and marched out of the room. She heard him stomp all the way down the hall. She shut the door to the bathroom, locked it. She needed that soak. And hopefully by the time she got out, the drug would be done with her.

~~

Vegeta marched to the kitchen, looking for meat. Not for him, he needed to get something down that woman to help with the drug. It wouldn't leave her system for a while, and the last thing he wanted was a sex craved BULMA to deal with. A _normal _one was enough. The meat would at least help with the effects and dim them to a more agreeable level.

He found the ham. It didn't need to be cooked, and it would do the job. He had to glare at what he saw in the kitchen. He had said space safe food. All of this would rot before their trip was done! He would ignore the fact for now. He had been through worse. 

Vegeta nudged the fridge's door close and tore off the plastic covering the ham. He sliced it and threw it on a plate. The woman wouldn't need the whole loaf…at least in one seating.

~~

Bulma laid next to the tub, watching the water flow and the steam fill the room. She had started to undress but found she couldn't complete the task. Whenever she tried to move the straps would dig into her skin, but the problem wasn't that it hurt, its that it turned her on. Every move, scratch and breath she found pleasurable.

How long was this going to last! She couldn't live through this! This was driving her MAD!

Suddenly she heard the doorknob break off and the door swing open. She still couldn't look at him. "Back? Already?" He didn't answer, she didn't really care. "I couldn't get the damn dress off." Of all her brain power, THAT was the only thing she could think to say!

After a second, she heard him make the 'funny' humph.

"Come here, woman," Bulma's face paled even more with the sounds of those words. NO! NO! She could not do that, not with VEGETA! ... Come to think of it, they had never had to share a kiss to prove their being together… "Woman, you want to help settle the drug, or do you like the drug that much?"

"Huh? What do you mean…?" Bulma finally looked at him, and knew instantly why she had tried to avoid it before. Looking at anything male was enough to drive her into a frenzy, but looking at Vegeta. She knew he was good looking, but now it was becoming her addiction. She wanted him. "I…don't know if I can touch you Vegeta." Her voice showed her fear. This made her un-easy.

"Trust me woman. I don't _want _you to touch me." Vegeta set the ham down on the bathroom counter. "Stand up, woman."

"Stop calling me, woman. Its Bulma, B-U-L-M-A." Bulma however, did stand up.

"Funny, I thought it was Tayme." Vegeta put on his devilish smirk. Bulma about fell over. God! Why was he so… unattainable! "Turn around."

"HUH!" Bulma gave him an awkward look.

"Just do it, before I run out of patience." Bulma was hesitant, but she was in no position to argue… _at least not yet! 'NO! Bulma, gal don't start to think like that!'  Suddenly she felt his hands again. Going along her back, moving down, unhooking the clips. With every clip let loose the straps were releasing the fabric. The first one was the best. Her chest seemed eternally grateful. She hadn't noticed how tight that dress had been till now. The straps had caused slight scratches on her skin; she had red strips running all the way down her left side. Rather uneven, and not very pretty. But they would be gone in a day or two. _

Has every strap was unclipped the closer the dress came to falling all the way off. Bulma lightly grabbed the top, holding it their. Although that really didn't make much of a difference. 

It was odd how his hands worked. Slow, seemingly careful, but they were precise. Never getting caught up with the strapping. Bulma found her self relaxing more and more to Vegeta's touch, and more and more into the effects of the drug. She felt the only way to describe it was that of a Vampire. So close to its kill, it almost didn't need the blood anymore. 

The last strap was loose, and his hands were no-where to be 'felt'. Bulma turned her head. He was still there, but what shocked her was he was grabbing her her robe. 

As the silky fabric of her robe touched her shoulders she let the dress drop, pulling on the robe. In ways she was uncomfortable about the situation, but in so many more she shouldn't be.  She found it odd having Vegeta treat her like this, but at the same time, it just wasn't.

"So the Dark Prince does have a heart." Bulma could only whisper as she continued to stare into the water. She shouldn't have said that out loud, she didn't want this sort of 'kindness' to end. 

"So Kakarot would have to believe. But I would have to only hope you are smarter than that idiot, to think in such dribble. Woman, don't think for a second I'm doing this out of kindness." Bulma turned around, her head slightly turned to the side and down. 

"Then why are you doing this? Hmm… of course now that I think about it. You have always enjoyed torturing me. And at the moment, what better of a torture?" Vegeta's eyes darkened, his eyebrows knotted a little, but his smirk deepened. He stalked like a cat, quick, agile…. It was slow enough she could see him, but fast enough she wasn't left with time to react. Like he always did when he threatened her he grabbed her wrists and whispered into her ear. But his voice was silkier, and his touch was only for show. 

"Maybe your right… Even this is driving your body to ache, and your mind, driving closer and closer to loosing all control." His body pressed closer, and Bulma knew he was right. Very right. "This is driving you to absolute insanity, but ask yourself why, Bulma." Bulma felt herself shiver and sink down a bit as he seemed to grow taller, and more in command over her than she was. He had actually said her name! "Could it be because you know that what your body needs the most right now… you could never attain." He grasped her by the back of her head and drew her in, his other arm circling around her lower back, cradling and lifting her more into him. Bulma wanted to scream, she wanted to cry! He was right!

His lips were softer than she had ever imagined. She found herself quite content with the world, right at this moment. But just as she started to lift her arms, to grasp him and pull him in more, he moved. Broke what she could only describe as the best kiss of her life. 

"Your right. I do enjoy watching you suffer." His voice was hard, his eyes cold. But she could see the glitter and the toying thoughts that drifted in the back of his mind. He was playing with her! "Maybe I will let the drug work its worse on you." With that he picked up the tray of ham and left the room. Bulma could only feel her lips tingle, and the rest of her body hunger.

"Bastard…" Bulma mumbled as she let the robe drop to the floor. She stepped into the tub, letting it wash away everything.

~~

WHAT WAS HE THINKING! Vegeta wanted to tare away his lips. Again something on his OWN body had betrayed him! And not just one thing, but several parts of him had played their role in that! But it troubled him. He had liked it. He had liked it allot. But he could only pass it off as being sex craved. Their was no way in hell he could actually enjoy that woman otherwise!

He had to admit that playing with her in this sort of situation was really fun, but perhaps it was taking it too far! They needed to keep their distance. How would they act back on earth, how would things run then if they were to get involved! Why the HELL did that really matter! It wasn't any one elses business to what he did, and where he did it!

Vegeta put the ham slices back in the fridge; if the woman wanted it she could come and get it. The ham, not him. Vegeta sat down in one of the chairs and thought on the last little bit of events.

After he had knocked Bulma unconscious he had placed her in his bed. He wanted to leave that planet and soon, but soon was never soon enough. Mii came knocking on his door. The drug was working in her as well, but no where near to Bulma's degree. Because she was human, and the species was weak, the drug was doubled, and in Bulma the effects could take days to wear off!

"Oh, did she not make it?" Mii's voice was playful. Something a little more was up than Vegeta had previously seen.

"What's going on Woman, I demand answers!" He watched as Mii began to undress. It was strange, at one point this woman had been the most desirable thing, but now Vegeta found her almost repulsive. She gave a slight giggle as she let her hair down.

"And I demand attention, your grace. Vegeta… oh you have grown, but I hope you didn't grow out of your wildness. Take me, Vegeta. And don't leave me behind again! The King can have her, take me!" Vegeta felt his body hardened. Bulma's game had been dangerous despite the fact it had never gone very far. But this game was even worse! Woman, nothing but trouble!

"Forget it, _Bulma." Vegeta hated that word. "Your place is here." Mii's face hardened and her eyes darkened. A sign that a Vometican was angry, Vegeta had to tread carefully. The species were violent if brought over the edge. But in a way, he wanted to do that. He wanted the fight. But the truth was even Mii would be nothing for him, and their was Bulma to consider._

"Tayme… laughable. I am not fooled Vegeta. And neither is the King. What is her _real name? Her real purpose. She's not a slave, she's too proud of herself to be a slave. I wonder if you would really care about her, really care if I were to slice her pretty little neck. Even if you won't take me, that __bastard will take her. He knows your laws. Your father, the KING is dead, and without him you can never officially take a Queen. So that leaves _her _to whatever, doesn't it? I can see in your eyes you really don't care for her." Mii had started to walk closer to Vegeta, closer to the bed, her eyes growing darker with every inch passed. Vegeta stood his ground though. He'd be damned to be talked to this way by a _slave! _"Rid yourself of her Vegeta. It's too obvious that she would never desire you either!"_

She had made a dash to the bed. She was going for the kill! But it wasn't at Vegeta. Mii was in the air, rage in her eyes as she flew towards Bulma. Her hand razed up, resembling much of a hawks talon. Her nails growing into the Vometicans personal defense. Their nails were like razor blades, and the females could grow them a few inches in a matter of seconds. But despite how enraged Mii may be, or how quick. She would never be allowed to get any closer to Bulma as far as Vegeta was concerned.

Mii had never anticipated that Vegeta would actually defend the woman. Would actually attack her. She wasn't entirely sure just how it had happened. One second she's in the air, ready for the strike. The next on the ground, face down. She knew she had been hit in the side, which was the part that hurt the most. "What?" Mii's face filled with tears. "Vegeta…I…"

"Be quiet woman! Be happy that I do not inform Tesius of your treason!" Vegeta grabbed her by the hair and made her stand. With his other hand he grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I want to leave now, _slave. _Make the preparations!"

The bad news for Mii was that Vegeta had informed the King. Wouldn't she be surprised in the morning, when instead of walking down those halls to become a Queen, she would face her death. That made Vegeta smile, even just at the thought. Bulma may not be his woman, but she was his. 

Vegeta eye-brows knotted. She was his. Even he wasn't entirely sure of those words. His scientist, but that didn't seem to fit it right. Perhaps he just felt he owed the woman. Her and her family had done things for him, no one else would have. Vegeta couldn't, wouldn't see this any other way. He owed the woman. And the best way to pay her back was to insure her safety. He could live with that.

But could she?

~~

Bulma didn't really want to go to the kitchen. She knew that was where Vegeta was… But if that ham could help her get over this little…problem. To hell with him! 

She quietly stepped into the room. Vegeta had his eyes closed, his face hard set. Obviously the man was actually _thinking for once, instead of fighting. Bulma decided it would be best to get the ham, and get out._

She opened the fridge door. And bam, their it was the ham. Ham wasn't her favorite thing in the word… "Hey Vegeta."

All she got back in reply was a grow and a what. "Is their anything else other than Ham that I could eat?"

"Any type of meat will do." With that Bulma searched, finding chicken, turkey, bacon, the ham, and a roast beef. Saddly, all of it except the ham had to be cooked, and she wasn't in the mood. So she grabbed the ham.

"You ask me that question and still take the ham?" Bulma put on the sort of fake smile you put on when you don't really want to smile.

"Yea. And? I don't feel like trying to cook anything right now." Bulma sat down, across the table from him. She poked the slices with her fork, but didn't really want to eat it. "This will actually take care of the drug?"

"No. It'll help control it, but you'll still have waves." Bulma sighed and leaned into her hand.

"How long is this going to last?" She toyed some more with the meat. She really didn't like cold ham that much.

"That will be up to your body. It could be done with right now, or it could be done by the end of next week." Bulma shot up.

"WHAT! There is no way! I'll _die before then!"_

'You and me both.' Vegeta thought of saying, but decided against it. "I'm failing to see where that's a bad thing."

"I hate you." Vegeta smirked. Did this woman honestly not care about the scene in the bathroom, or was she just trying to ignore it?

"Oh, plan on going universal with that book? Wonderful, I'll be even more sought out on every planet now!"

"Are you feeling ok? Or did you actually make a funny?"

"I' don't make 'funnies' woman. Unless you count the sick and twisted, blood and gruesome funnies."

"Yea, don't forget the sick and perverted ones." Bulma took a bite from the ham. But couldn't help but see this situation as VERY strange. Since when did they get along _this _well? And since WHEN did Vegeta talk like that! "But I'm serious. You're not sick are you?"

"Minded, perhaps." Vegeta had his devilish smirk on again. His eyes also had that look. The look that a cat has when it's playing with its mouse. Sort of crazed but that oh so sexy tone to it. God, he was sexy.

"You're not helping Vegeta, and if you continue like this, the ham will be utterly useless..." Bulma couldn't help but smile. This was sort of fun.

"What's the matter? Am I too much for you?" He really was an egotistical bastard.

"I wouldn't know yet." Bulma decided to play his game. She was female, didn't matter what planet you were from. In this game the woman ALWAYS wins. "But be careful, you may find that _I'm too much for you. You can't even touch me without loosing something."_

"Heh. I recall touching you earlier, and I didn't loose anything."

"Just your composure."

"You wish." Bulma grinned and took another bite. He was right, she did wish.

~~

Yea, so I went off on this one, I felt bad towards the end cause all my other chaps were funny…this one was DRAMA! So I tried to pretty it up in the end. Well, anyhow happy Spanxgiving, and a good one. Please R&R.

And thanx to everyone's comments, really appreciate them! Do feel free to give out some advice about he story. Any advice will do! Ja ne!

~Tiff


	7. Meta!

Meta!

Chap 7

Meta was a small planet, with vibrant blue skies and a dessert landscape. It was exotic, and Bulma felt she was an Arabian princess, or an ancient love goddess coming back to her people. And she hadn't even landed yet! She was too busy staring out the window and the close up shots on the screen. The planet was mostly desert with occasional oasis spots with tropical lakes of green and blue. She had even seen water that was red, ruby red! It had been beautiful.

"Woman, you are strange." Vegeta's voice was flat and slightly annoyed. Bulma stock her tongue out at him and returned to her gazing.

From what she could gather the planet was a place for swimming! And to hell if she was gonna be held back, those pools looked like too much fun! She was already in her favorite bathing suit. The baby blue one. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked up next to her. "Woman, put some damn clothes on. Anything that'll look like you can actually defend yourself some what!"

"Wha- WHY? Damnit Vegeta, what the hell did _you not tell me this time?"_

"Relax. This planet isn't some get a way vacation. It's a place for warriors, nothing but blood-thirsty, battle hungry monsters down there! If you show up looking," Vegeta gave her a quick look up and down. "Humph, like some little play thing. They will chew you up and spit you out."

Now it was Bulma's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine, I'll go put something on! Shesh, you'd think ALL men would like it if a gorgeous goddess was prancing around in nothing but a bikini."

"Yea, all except one thing. You are no goddess." Bulma brushed off his attempt at another confrontation and walked back to her room. They would be landing soon, and she couldn't wait!

~~

Well, she had dressed, being she only put on a pair of jeans that were dark blue and were tight around her waist line. Then she had thrown a dark blue vest that was torn at the sleeves on over her bikini top, leaving it un-buttoned. She gave her self a little giggle as she looked over herself in the mirror. She looked like one of the teen- street gangs members. Cept clean and a hell of allot better looking! Besides, she was lacking the leather.

Bulma decided to leave her hair down, she figured if she pinned it up it would ruin the out-fit. She was giving herself a slight blush to the lips when Vegeta's voice chimed over the intercom, informing her that they would be landing in two minutes, and she had better be dressed and up there in one minute. Bulma could only stick her tongue out at the intercom. She found herself doing that more and more. Childish, but she felt there was no other way to confront the bastard than to speak his own language.

Bulma looked out the window, stars, millions and millions of stars. How far from home was she now? It had been what? 3 or 4 months now? Well, they were making great time. She could be home in another 3 months. It wasn't bad. 

Wow, she had been surviving the hell hole with Vegeta too. Damn was she a woman or what! Actually, it hadn't been all that bad. Vegeta was… or could be… err… well it was reasonable to the fact that he spent all his time in the GR downstairs. 

Bulma's mind drifted to Vometica. The drug had warn off a while ago, but she was addicted. She wanted to feel it again. She wanted to see her King again! Oh, she couldn't get the overly pale god out of her head. And every time she thought of him, she would see that delicious drink, her body ached for it! She wondered if it were still out of her system or not. Either way, they had to stop there on the way back, right? Bulma's mind swirled off into a world of fetish-y delight! At least until Vegeta's voice once again commanded the skies! 

The man was annoying. Good looking, a prince, strong, but incredibly annoying. Of course, he had shown her some interesting sides about himself. For instance, his constant "forcing her into the corner just so he could touch her" routine was growing old. Bulma had an inkling that whether or not Vegeta would admit to it, he liked her. Or at least was attracted to her.

She could hardly blame him.

After all she was a knock out. And with age, she just seemed to get prettier.  Bulma smiled as she began to think about her little arrogant prince. His smirk, and all those times she had pulled him out from wreckage. Bruised and bleeding, barley holding onto cautiousness. How many times had she fallen asleep while watching over him? 

And all their little fights, those were entertaining, and she loved it when she would end up on top. She liked his quick wit, even though it was often used against her in the most degrading way. Some how she felt it could be worse. And that hair! It was wild, Bulma just wanted to run her fingers through it! Although she knew that was out of the question. And his tan, muscular body, his devilish smirk… she even sometimes found his scowl to be comforting. And his eyes… The eyes that were still burning into the back of her mind.

Oh yes, how could she have forgotten that night? That feeling? She had saved the bastard that night by cleverly covering up her bruised wrists. She started to rub her wrists the more the night flooded into memory. How she had missed the old days, and then seeing Vegeta study her like that! She could not shake off the feeling. What had that been? The way his eyes just pierced her soul. Saying: I know you, I know you like I know myself.

Whatever the hell that meant.

Bulma knew she better get up onto the control room before his voice rained god once more. She steadily made her way, pondering. Images of Vegeta flying by, she was trying to piece something together, but what exactly was it? She knew she had reached the control room, despite the fact she was staring at the floor. It was the feeling. His eyes were on her again.

"Well, I suppose THAT'S clothes." Bulma looked up at him. He was in his Vegeta stance again. Arms crossed, devilish look upon his face. Standing proud and un-breakable.

"Well, it is compared to what you ware." He always wore those damn blue spandex shit. Ok she really didn't mind that much.

"That was a weak response. Did you hit your head?" Was that concern in his voice, or just her mind playing tricks with her? Or Vegeta playing tricks with her head?

~~

The woman was acting funny. No ifs, ands or Buts about it. Something was playing in her mind. "Are you still feeling affects from the drug?" She shook her head no, smiling a little. Her eyes never really leaving his. And this time he wasn't trying to hold them. Her big blues. Odd colored, at least as far as a Saiyan would go. The hair was even worse. Sometimes it looked green, other times it looked more blue. It all depended on how the light hit it. Her skin was a little pale. No wonder the Vometican King had taken notice of her. She resembled his own kind, but she still held the exotic nature of being human. Of being Bulma.

Bulma. He really did hate that word.

"Sit down, Woman. We'll be landing soon." With that he decided to break the stare and return to his seat. He didn't bother with the seat belt. He didn't need it. He put in some last few commands into the computer as Bulma took the seat next to his and clamped her seatbelt in. Such weak creatures! Fragile, and yet somehow this Woman seemed to get the best of him in situations. It was almost like she _did_ harbor the spirit of a Saiyan. Trapped in that exotic Human body of hers. She had a fiery will; he supposed that's why he hadn't blasted her yet. She was too strong like he was in that sense.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. Of course he had plans. Oh yes he did. Meta was a training planet, even for those with no ki level and no previous training. He was going to make her body a little more acceptable… But why was he going to do that? Why should he care? He enjoyed the verbal fights enough, and it would never matter how much training she did do. She would never be strong enough to spar with. So why train her? Oh yes, he decided to leave her on that planet for a little while. He had places to go, things to destroy. He couldn't leave her on that planet with out at least some chance of defending herself.

Of course would she ever go along with it? Probably not at first, but it wouldn't take much to persuade her. Besides, he already had told himself he would make her more like a Saiyan. And that's just what he was going to do.

"Vegeta, why are you smiling?" Bulma's voice chimed almost above a whisper. He only grinned bigger and didn't respond. The ship started its decent and Vegeta crossed his arms, perfectly content with the world around him.

*          *          *

"IF it's so easy WHY don't YOU do it?" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. For the last four days she had fallen victim to Vegeta's idea of a vacation. But this really wasn't a vacation now was it. Either way, he had convinced Bulma to do some training while on the planet. Vegeta had proclaimed it was more for show. After all EVERYONE on the planet trained, it would be out of place if SHE didn't. Bulma had a slight ting that Vegeta was making her do this for other reasons, what they were she couldn't be sure of.

"Look woman, it's easy. It's a SIMPLE stance. If Kakarot can do it I have to imagine you can." Bulma frowned and looked at the standing statue. It was a modeled fighting-thing of a man. It was blue, and its face really did make Bulma want to smack it around.

"I'll hurt my hand." Vegeta was loosing his patience, but did Bulma really care? Hell no. She wanted to go swimming.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIT IT FOR KAMI'S SAKE WOMAN. GET IN THE FUCKING STANCE!" Bulma glared at him and placed her hands on her hips in her 'angry Bulma' way. 

"No." 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Bulma could hear his teeth grinding, his whole body tensed up. But Bulma decided she wasn't going to be swayed by anything he did. She put her chin up, daring him to say or do _anything.  _

Vegeta's patience was thinning by the minute. "Woman, forget it. I have tried to be patient but let's face facts. If I try this horror again I will kill you or just simply BLOW UP!"

"You're such a bitch Vegeta." Bulma could see the veins popping out of Vegeta's forehead. And his fists were clenched so tightly Bulma thought he might crush his own hands. Instead Vegeta glared, turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. Bulma figure that had the doors around this place opened and closed like the ones on earth, he would have slammed it and shattered it.

Instead Bulma only found herself laughing, not hysterically, but laughing. Something she really hadn't done in a while. He really was a bitch. He had all the qualities, big hair, big mouth, and moody as hell. But Bulma, being clever and looking out for herself…not that she was selfish, discovered one key point to this fight. She could go swimming now. 

She walked with a grin on her face out the door and into the hall way. She was going to have a shower and go have her fun, to hell with Vegeta and his training. No one on the planet really took special notice of her, at least not the special notice Bulma liked. She got weird looks. She knew she was out of place; part of the reason to why she had agreed to Vegeta's little "idea".

Bulma took a moment to look around. They were at the planets largest city, at least that's what she understood. It was absolutely magnificent. Especially traveling with the Saiyan Prince, Bulma had discovered his benefits on this planet. He had his own estate here, more or less, and this whole building was his. She didn't know how, when, or what the deal was, and she didn't care either cause this place was great. It wasn't huge, well, not huge as in Capsule Corp size, but it was big. Vegeta's little 'summer house'-she liked calling it that- was two levels with massive training rooms on both floors. A big kitchen, it was made for a Saiyan. But it had been clearly decked out for Royal Saiyans.

Bulma had some ideas that this place had been handed down the line of Vegeta's Family. Their were rooms filled with old things, she wasn't sure what they all were, but she figured they belonged to the Vegeta line. She had even gotten a glimpse of a picture in a dark corner in one of her wonderings. She immediately knew who it was after closer inspection. It had been a picture of Vegeta's father. Their had been no mistaking that one.

Other than that, the place was dark. The walls a graying black, and the floors were a marble substance that was a silver. It kind of reminded her of a dungeon, but beyond that the place was decked out in extravagant décor. The walls were littered with red flowing drapes, or big columns like the ones on old Greek temples. Golds, reds, royal blues and deep purples. The purples colors were in her room, it was lined with gold and some blue. Normally Bulma didn't find these colors to go together, but something told her they had special meaning. And the room she was placed in was great! 

Big comfy bed, that's all that mattered. She didn't have her own bathtub, only downside. Instead the 'tub' was a huge natural hot spring in the center of the house. The hot spring and her room were the only rooms she had seen that were decorated with purple and plants in the whole place. Exotic tropical plants, she was starting to believe that their should be exotic birds flying around.

For the most part, it was just the two of them. More than not Vegeta was down in the city (He didn't let her go with him), in the new training GR's. The one here at this little house were not upgraded to the new ones. She had seen them on a tour up to the house, but not since. What she could tell from that visit though was that they were big and something incredibly new. They were high-tec. And the scary thing was they were incredibly simple. So simple, Bulma had literally smacked herself for have never thinking of it.

Vegeta had found that amusing.

He was probably down in them now, beating the shit out of himself.

This meant she had the place to herself. If anyone was here they were downstairs cleaning, or cooking, or something. Vegeta had been more than stern in making sure everyone understood that NO ONE was allow upstairs under _any _circumstance. Bulma figure they all thought she was his little slut and he wanted his time alone. But she knew it was the fact that he didn't want any female on the planet to get any ideas, though she didn't see how this was helping them to NOT get any ideas, and challenge her. Another one of his excuses to get her to train. And somehow, she thought it was better not to argue with that point.

Bulma walked on the out side of the top floor. A huge balcony that stretched the length of the house, she had a wonderful room. Her room was on the far left, Vegeta's on the far right. A training room just out side of his. And from their on, 3 more doors and then hers. During one of her little look-a-rounds she had discovered that the door smack dap in the middle of hers and Vegeta's was another large bed room, the other two, were smaller ones and seemed less important.

She had the feeling that her room was indeed more feminine, Saiyan style. She didn't go into Vegeta's room. She didn't want to. 

The 'tub' was out back, and you could only get to it from the this floor, on her side. Vegeta's house was more or less on a hill. It was actually cut into the hill, the top floor merged with the hill's top in the back. It was strange but Bulma loved it. She secretly wished they could make the trip back here sometime in the future. She liked it allot. Despite the fact Vegeta didn't let her leave the place, everyone _came to see her._

The scientist or anyone concerning food, clothing (on the occasion) or the GR came up. Being announced. But no one visited unless HE was here. The Royal pain in the ass. But hey, the royal ass was worth the pain for this. She liked the treatment. Food at her call, free clothing, and a big beautiful get-a-way house all too herself. She wanted to wonder around in town, but made do with the back yard and hot spring.

Bulma passed all the doors that were necessary to reach her own, it slide open. The room and dark purple walls that were too dark to really tell what color they were. She knew cause she had spent an entire night figuring it out. It had gold, a deep gold like rusted gold, lining and frame works around the room on everything. With silver, blue and purple royal satin pillows. The floor she really loved, it was black marble with gold lines running randomly through it. She had gotten lost in it for hours one night just looking and studying. The bed was placed lower than most beds, almost in a Japanese fashion. It had white sheets but the warmer was a dark purple. On it in gold and blue was some sort of insignia and the letter T. Bulma wondered who it stood for. At least, she guessed it stood for someone. She wasn't intirily sure it was a t.

Either way Bulma stripped away her clothing. The nasty dark blue outfit… that resembled Vegeta's 'Saiyan' armor suit. The one that had nothing to hide.  Basically spandex that was on crack. She didn't like it; she thought it made her look fat. Even though she most certainly was not! Bulma took her hair down from the tight pony tail, her locks falling over her shoulders; she threw the suit into a pile on the floor, and walked over to a desk. The room was feminine. But it was Saiyan. The room had things a female would need, but it wasn't like her room on earth. It was softer in ways, the dresser was softer than most furniture around the house, but this wasn't a make up spot. It was black with the same gold trimming around the edges, without a personal mirror, and it didn't have a spot to sit at. It was a dresser through and through.

The room was one of the few with the purple coloring, but this was also the only room that didn't have any red at all. So it was darker, but soft with out the harsh blood red. The closet was in a slight cut out in the back. You couldn't see it unless you moved a curtain that hung from the ceiling. And the only mirrors in the room were apart of the wall. Actually their were three, and made up an entire wall. It really wasn't a place for a girl to get prettied up in her traditional manner, but it still fit Bulma. She just needed to add a few things.

She looked herself over in the huge mirrors, took her brush and helped untangle her hair. The heat made it rather hard to contend with but she was adjusting to it. She moved the curtain and found a robe, it was long and white. Simple and made of satin. She really loved this type of fabric. It was soft and not bulgy, it was like wearing an extra pair of skin, and it flowed like water.

She didn't have much need to stay in this room long, so she made her way to the spring. It was to the right of her door upon stepping out. It was cut off by large glass doors. Actually, the whole spring was covered, except it had no ceiling, but the trees were so large around this area, that it seemed they made up for it. The doors slid open for her, and she walked gracefully through, wrapped tight in the robe, she tested the spring with her toe.

Perfect heat. The trees and plants made the place cooler than the rest of the house. The place was lined with places to sit, with statues and pillows. The purple color and the red were evident here. Either way, she locked the gate. She wasn't about to let Vegeta walked in! Not that the lock would really keep him out. He could either blow it off, or simply fly over the fence. But she still did it out of habit.

She removed her robe and threw it on a chair and stepped in. The water was blue, deep blue with green on the edges. Warm but not hot; it was allot like bath tub water instead of salty hot springs back on her planet. Earth. So far away right now, hard to believe she was really not on _her_ planet.

She sighed sinking under the surface. She came back up whipping her hair from her face. Slicking it back she felt the water run down her back. The water wasn't too deep. It came up just a little over her chest. Of course if she were to stand up correctly it would be just a little under her breast. Bulma leaned back.

Then and only then, just as she was settling in, did she feel the gaze. _His gaze._ Bulma opened her eyes and sure enough, she had missed that he was already IN the spring. And she had just pranced around naked. Again. She did however; find it shocking he wasn't smirking like the devil.

"You're a plague." Simple words that cut her like a lazored cut blade. But Bulma wasn't going to let him get to her like that. She put on her finest glare and settled back easily into the water.

"Hey, you're the one who insisted that I come along," Bulma lifted her head back up and equally stared him down. "So get over it." Bulma shifted her gaze to the sky. So what he got an eyeful, he got allot of eyeful's. And he never seemed to care. So why should she? She had nothing to be ashamed of! She let herself stare into the sky through the trees. The sky was turning a blueish-pruple with gold and red. The sun was setting. It made her feel the cold that was settling in the air that more prominent. So she sunk deeper into the waters. She also wouldn't get out till he left.

But she wouldn't look back at him. She knew he wasn't looking at her. So she watched the sky fade slowly. Small stars began to punch through the blue. It was so pretty.

"Tell me about this place." He didn't answer. She was a little shocked she had said anything at all. She also didn't think he would answer.

"Why bother woman? What do you care?"  
"More than you think. Come on, I'm curious. Indulge a girl?" Bulma realized just how many meanings that little phrase could mean. "Why is it that my room is drenched in purple and no red? And how did you come by it in the first place." Bulma out of habit looked at the person she was talking to. He wasn't looking at her though; he was staring at the stars. His head was probed up against the back of the spring, his arms out resting on the edges. He was sitting on one of the seats in the spring, so he was out of the water more than she. His chest was dripping, with water- not JUST muscles. Even from here Bulma could see scars. They were nothing like Yamcha's. Vegeta's were less noticeable, but they looked like they had been more painful.

~~

Vegeta had found it a bit amusing when she had come gliding through the door, casually stripping her clothing and dipping into _his bath. But these questions. He wanted in ways to tell her, but in ways he just couldn't. What was it with her and prying into his life. He DIDN'T want to pry into hers! Either way, sometimes he just couldn't resist saying something._

"It was my fathers; he had obtained it well before even Freiza came into the picture. You don't want all the details." Vegeta's face lit up. "Let's just say that it had allot more red to it then shall we? As for the coloring. It's symbolic, you wouldn't understand."

"I don't understand cause YOU don't explain." She was always rather quick with words; she knew what it is she wanted.

"Purple was my Mother's colors."

"See, that wasn't so bad? So I guess… I'm in her room…" Vegeta suddenly didn't like where this was going, and he hoped she wouldn't say more, but as always. She did. "What was your mother's name?"

"She died in battle after I was born, I don't know, I don't care." His voice was dripping with venom. He _did know, but it didn't matter. _

"Oh?" Finally, the woman took a hint. "Well, ok. But what about the symbol?" Vegeta wanted to roll his eyes, but was too content at looking at the stars that were becoming brighter and brighter.

"What symbol?" He really didn't have much of a clue to what she was referring to? Hell, who knows? She could be talking about the very sun, or the damn trees. 

"I donno. Its all over the damn place! It kinda looks like a… well… hmm a triton! Or a pitch-fork for all I know. And then its got… this little… bowl, or crescent shaped thing just below that!" She all but spat. Vegeta felt his blood boil.

"The-royal-inSIGnia!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. He finally looked back at her; he prayed that he could burn her with his look.

"The T shaped thing too?" Vegeta was a little thrown off by that question. He tried to cool his temper some more.

"No. Stands for my mother's name."

"I thought you didn't know your mothers name?"

"JUST LEAVE IT BE!" He shouted. He really didn't mean to have shouted that loud, he didn't like loosing his temper, but this woman was infuriating.

Her face hardened and she sunk under the water further. Her nose barely submerged beneath the water, her eyes were hard and focused on him. Vegeta felt himself loose a good deal of that heat running through his body with anger as he observed this. But it wouldn't last long. She came out of the water a bit, and turned her head to the side. Her neck being given more definition.

"Sor-ry." Vegeta figured it would be better to not say anything at all. He prayed she would leave it at that too.

"So what's the red?" Such dreams are pointless to dream about.

"Purple belongs to the Queen, Red the King, and Blue the Son. OK!" She smiled and turned her head back to the stars.

"What about the daughter? What color did she receive?" Vegeta knew Bulma wouldn't like this part.

"No daughters."

"What? Ever? Come on their had to be at least one…"

"None that were ever excepted into royalty. They became royal guards or elites. But they were never accepted into the actual line of royalty." He didn't want to look at her face so he search the skis.

"But why?" Her voice was innocent, not as innocent and week as it had been on Namek. Her voice still held a young vibe, but Vegeta could sense she had more than grown up since then. Her voice was stronger, bolder. But it was sweet when she asked that. 

Vegeta humphed, trying to ignore her tones. "That's just the way it was. The King only needed a son. And after the Queen gave him his son, she was also expendable."

"Gee, talk about your loving family." Vegeta scowled. It wasn't like that. They weren't really so cold. Saiyan relationships were _more than that. But how do you describe it to a human?_

"Its not like he used her for just that." He paused, not sure to go on or not. "She was still Queen. And the daughters were still given some… benefits. But in truth the woman preferred this." Her head snapped back, she had a look of curiosity. "Being a male in the Royal family demands allot. The woman could come and go as they wished. They didn't have to deal with the politics, but were given all the benefits and loyalty of the King. All that is expected of the Queen is loyalty to her people and most of all her kings, the daughters were elites, given power and honor amongst the Saiyans, the oldest son became Prince, the younger sons…if any, also became Elites or special forces. That's how it was, because that's how it worked out, and that's how they preferred it."

To Vegeta, it seemed she accepted this answer. In a way it looked like she understood it. She understood the presser of being high up. She was to take her fathers place as the president and owner of a large, and depended upon company in the world. She would be slammed with paper work, negotiations, and she would have to work at the lower base as well. Inventing new and more complex devices. In a way, she played the part of a Royal heir as well. Someone who had to spend every waking moment thinking of the best of others.

But Vegeta had been wrapped into a world different then that of a true Prince. He had to look out for himself.

"I guess I can see how that would work." She said it in a low, and agreeable voice tone. She sunk back into the water, closing her eyes. It was a pleasant silence. "So then, that means the middle room was yours. So that only leaves the mystery of the two, smaller rooms."

"Royal guards. The one on the right was Napa's; the left was Suma's." Vegeta cracked a smile. Suma, she had died not too shortly before Freiza had taken him. 

"Well I know who the big tall, loud and ugly one is, but who's Suma?"

"She was my other 'guard' not that I really needed them, Suma was also my Aunt." 

"How many were in your family, and I take it allot of them served as elites." Vegeta didn't know if he really wanted to keep talking.

"I had the basic family, as far as earth tradition calls for. And of coursed they served, and were elites." Vegeta cut her off before she could ask her next question. "-No, I didn't have any brothers or sisters. My father _had_ a brother, but due to lack of obedience was killed. My Mother had a brother and a sister. And grandparents were damn near impossible to come by on planet Vegeta."

"You mean Planet _PLANT."_ Over the course of staying with this woman in her house, Vegeta learned that she never liked to be interrupted for any reason. Even if that reason was to answer her own question.

"And what the HELL do you know?" Bulma's face lit up in triumph, her lips curled into a devilish smile. Vegeta felt himself go into a daze; her grin was too evil to pass up.

"Allot more than you think, Vegeta! I also know quite a bit about you, but the point is I want to know more about the Saiyans."

Vegeta cracked a laugh! Something about that was really funny to him.

"What's to know woman. We eat, we fight, and we enjoy being evil! What more is there, even I can't say really is more to it!"

"That's a flat out lie, and you know it." Vegeta gave her a questioning look, and beckoned for her to continue. "Well… from what you have already told me, Saiyans did have a form of honor. Even if it was only for the any one of Royal status. But I grew up with Goku, and no Saiyan who just love to destroy and kill can turn out like him! Even if they_ do split their head open. Heh, even if they don't manage to crack their skulls open, your proof that there is more to Saiyans. But I still want to know why you killed Napa."_

Her question was point blank, and simple enough. Her analogy slightly nerve-racking. But what could this woman really know. At least, what could she really learn from just asking?  
Vegeta took his time answering.

"Okay woman. As far as Napa goes, that came out of left field, but you think like that. Napa failed, Napa was dumb, Napa was pretty much already dead. But you wouldn't really understand that concept which brings me back to the first of your curiosity. You want to know about Saiyans, you want to _understand _Saiyans. Then you're just going to have to start _living_ like one for a while. You want to get so deep into my culture, fine. I'll teach you everything you need or want to know. I'll even teach you the language."

~~

Bulma waded closer to Vegeta, she heard a challenge, she heard something that was nagging at her scientist side. 'Bulma, this is a chance to learn something about a race on the verge of extinction! Bulma, this is a chance to really learn about what goes on in Vegeta's head!' She popped herself up onto a seat, ok so he probably got a good looker from this distance and position. But she was preoccupied by his little 'chance' and his chest….

"So basically, you'll treat my like a respectable Saiyan, and you'll teach me how to be one? Well, not that I really want to learn, but I want to know." Vegeta's eyebrow was popped up. He had a cute side. It was sort of a playful kid that was mischievous. You know the ones that do something really bad, and then put on the cutest little look that just makes you want to hug and kiss em?

Yea, something allot like that.

"I teach you how to be a Saiyan, granted your learning from the prince so I guess you'll learn what a respectable Saiyan is, but don't be so I'll treat you like one! Think you're up to it?"  
"Vegeta, there is nothing YOU can throw at me that I can't take." That was Saiyan enough, at least she thought so.

"Fine, then as your teacher and new found lord, tomorrow we begin training at 5 am. Be up."

"Fine," Vegeta's glared, waiting for something. Bulma shrugged, she didn't know what else to say.  So she guessed. "Fine, 5 am it is. Don't be late!" She grinned, relaxing back into the water.

Vegeta humphed and stood up and got out of the spring. Bulma had forgotten the fact he would be naked. And the image was burned into her mind. He wasn't a bad looking man, he was quite delicious!

HAHAHAHHAHAH! AT last, some real movement! I hope everyone is pleased with this chap; I am sooooo sorry I'm posting so late! But I'd like to know if everyone would like to see some pics, or drawings of some of the things out of the story…. Basically turn it into an online dbz-lemon _book. See, I'm really trying to work on my art cause that's what I'd like to be when I gro'w up! Soo, give me some yes or no's on this idea, and then tell me what you would like to see the most! Contact me either through the Reviews, or at tempest_rojata@yahoo.com, or tiffanyfurse@yahoo.com _

And don't forget, the real lemon is at my site, but don't worry no lemon in the story just yet!

~Tiff.

Special thanks to everyone who as reviewed, you keep em coming; I'll keep the chapters coming!


	8. It's Dark and Cold

Chap 8

Vegeta watched in amusement as Bulma did a few punches in the air. From her little 'work out' classes from TV, she new pretty much watch she was doing. Except the fact that if she ever tried to hit anyone in that way, she'd shatter her arm. She had no strength with the form, she was off balance, and it was just all around bad.

Vegeta circled her like a hawk does its prey. She was determined, her eyes focused, she was breathing hard, and her face with contorted with rage. She wanted nothing more than to get it right.

Vegeta could admire that. She was a proud woman, with fire for a soul, and yet somehow entirely a human girl. She was pretty, smart, and a devil.

And how could he forget loud?

"How much longer?" Bulma wined as she slumped over to take some breathes.

"Wimp." He watched as her face hardened and she went back to her punches. Vegeta had explained to her that no matter what she did, or said, a Saiyan trained till they dropped. She had pointed out that he had proved that point over and over before.

She was a bitch sometimes. 

Vegeta was entertained for the most part. She was cute in her little dark blue outfit, her hair was pulled back but stands had fallen loose and were tangled around her face.

"I know I'm not doing it right."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?"

"Cause your giving me that look." She sighed and wiped some sweat from her face. "That's disgusting!"

"I thought it looked rather sexy. Fitting, almost." Vegeta through her a towel. After she seemed to finish with that he walked around behind her. "Place your feet further apart. Your fist should fly from your waist line. Don't let them fly out, or you'll loose control. Vegeta helped her into position. If he would look at Bulma's face at the moment, he would notice she had gone rather pink in the cheeks.  

He instructed her to throw one more punch, slowly, and as she did he helped guide her arm, and moved her wrists in the proper form. "Like that."

"Oh…." From the sound of her voice, it sounded as though she were in a daze. "Are we done yet?"

Vegeta snorted. "Yea, I suppose has far as your fighting goes… not that I'm sure it'll ever go beyond it. But I think I should give you a history lesson, during a meal. How does Flimiem sound?"

"Fly-em-im-en…. Yea what the hell is that?"

Vegeta gave a chuckle. "You'll see. Bathe and get dressed."

~~

Bulma more or less dragged herself to her bedroom. She was tired; all day long she had done those punches. She wasn't sure what else she had done, she was almost entirely sure it had just been that. She was sweaty and tired. She felt loose, almost like rubber, and yet… she could barely feel anything at all. She was heavy, wasted, and sweaty. That bath sounded good.

It took Bulma a few minutes to pull her clothing off, they were tight and stubborn. She pulled on her robe, and dragged herself to the spring. She could tell that it was probably about seven at night. What time had she gotten up this morning! She couldn't remember. She had been training all day with Vegeta, and most of it was a blur. How did they do it?

Bulma dropped the robe, and stepped into the spring. The hot, natural water was god.

Bulma sunk down in the water. It was more or less the cure for everything. Her body went loose as she settled in. She was going to be sore tomorrow.

She started to dip of into her mind. She was tired, so her mind went to the one thing she normally wouldn't allow. Vegeta's body, pressed to hers. His rough, firm, powerful…_hands_, such control! And his chest, solid and… Bulma blushed. She couldn't get turned on! Not over Veget—well, ok maybe she could.

Bulma smiled and leaned back into the water, she closed her eyes. Nothing really continued from there, she thought a few things, but for the most part her body had collapsed. She nodded off, the hot springs adding to her body's weariness. 

She drifted off, forgetting the spring water, forgetting her lessons with Vegeta. Forgetting about the common law of falling asleep while in water and while you had a date to keep with the Prince of all Saiyans.

~~

Vegeta got dressed in some slacks and a t-shirt. Something he had brought from earth. He liked the loose clothing, though it would never do in fighting. But for dinner it would be fine. Vegeta through his suit onto the bed. He stared down at the bed spread. It was a deep red, with the royal symbol and his fathers initial V in Gold. Vegeta frowned. In all the years he had been absent of this place, nothing had changed.

This room was dark, and omnipresent. The red stood out from the dark background. The floor about glowed in the dim lighting. Suddenly he couldn't stand it longer, so he stalked out of the door.

Already his mood lightened. He wondered if the woman was ready yet. He walked past his old living quarters, and on to Bulma's. As he came around, a rather cold, dragging feeling came over him. His senses picked up danger. Something was wrong.

_Woman?_ Vegeta searched for her ki. Over at the springs. But something was wrong. Vegeta picked up his pace, and about ran through the gated doors of the hot spring. He quickly scanned the spring. She was there, in some form.

She was fast asleep and slipping into the water. _Baka! _(stupid/idiot) Vegeta knew he probably get allot of shit for this, but he couldn't let her die… like this. And in HIS bath. However, he wasn't in much of a hurry anymore. He walked over to her, keeping his eyes hard on her. Her nose was barely above the surface. Either she'd stay like that, or completely slip in taking a nice, big breath of water. And from that point on she'd either wake up sputtering, or drown. He came up and around her; he couldn't help but smile a little. She was foolish and weak, but it was entertaining. Vegeta liked it, he thought that was better than a female who talked, walked, and wore the same armor as a male.

Bulma's blue head took that moment to plop into the water. She didn't wake up. Vegeta went down on his knees and wrapped his arm around her chest, bringing her back up. She sputtered in her sleep, and when her body registered it couldn't breath she began to take deep breaths. She took that moment to wake up.

~~ 

Bulma woke up to feeling strong arms bringing her out of water and laying her down on cool tile. Her chest was heavy and it felt like it was burning. She was coughing up water and she felt the hands start to turn her on her side. In her daze she caught a glimpse of who it was.

Bulma laid her head down on the tile, breathing in. She must have fallen asleep in the spring. And Vegeta had saved her ass from drowning. To some point. The tile was really cool on her cheek. She relished in it, that is, until the wind picked up.

"It's going to rain, you able to go inside." Rain, out here? It was a desert out here. Bulma moaned none the less and tried to stand up. You never understand just how light headed you are, until you stand up. Vegeta's arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her. It was an uncomfortable situation. But at the moment she didn't have the strength to protest. 

"The tile is fine. I just need a pillow." She heard Vegeta snort, and to her surprised, he picked her up. It was completely lost to Bulma that she was naked, in his arms, and completely at his mercy. And she really didn't want to complain all that much.

Her hair was wet, and the water it had trapped turned cold. It dripped down her back and on her chest. She could only imagine she was getting Vegeta just as wet. Either way she laced her arms around his neck and made herself her own little chest pillow. She didn't know if Vegeta was annoyed, or whatever might be flying through his mind. She didn't really care; he had put himself into this position. Well, it was cozy. She spent the trip from there to her room in a slight daze. Dipping into and out of sleep. It wasn't that long of a trip, so she slept in his arms up till the point she heard her door swoosh open. She half expected to be laid into her bed.

"Stand up." Bulma's heart sank.

"I want to go to sleep, come on Vegeta. Just put me in my bed." She heard Vegeta grunt, and then felt as he let her down.

"You need to eat, or you'll find that getting up tomorrow will be more difficult than it is now." Bulma sighed and stumbled to her closet. She stood there for a moment, seemingly trying to pick out something to wear.

"Do I HAVE to wear clothing?" Vegeta face feel. His eyes popped open, and his mouth dropped.

"Whaa—OF COURSE BAKA!" Vegeta yelled and stomped out of the room. She really didn't want to put on clothing. Actually, she would really like to just lie down and sleep. She glanced at the bed, it was calling her… but she knew Vegeta would be right back up here in a matter of seconds to get her up and out of bed. With a sigh Bulma began to rummage through her clothing. She had a nice, loose, comfy outfit. Baggy white pants and a white t-shirt. She felt very Zen as she looked herself over in the mirror.

She looked ill, but then again, she had swallowed a mouth full of water. At the thought she could almost feel the waves crashing within her lungs. She was going to be sick. Bulma took her brush and went through her tangled and wet hair. It was a bit long, and in the way. Maybe she should consider cutting it?

Nah, not tonight, probably not with in the next few weeks. Bulma brushed her hair back away from her face, and ringed the water from the tips. From that point, she remembered Vegeta haven't mentioned something about rain. She decided she would ware the jacket that came with the little out fit.

With a last glance in the mirror, Bulma was satisfied with her looks. So she headed out the door. Vegeta wasn't kidding about rain. It hadn't begun to rain, yet. But the sky was pitch black with swirls that seemed like it was angry. The wind was strong; trees were already beginning to crack under the force. She couldn't stay out here on the deck for long; she needed to get downstairs into the house.

*          *          *

WHAT HAD HE BEEN THINKING! Vegeta was on the verge of being beat red. Yes, even the Saiyan Prince blushed. Go to dinner, naked! It was bad enough seeing her prance around naked like she had. And she hadn't cared in the least. He half expected a slap, some screaming, and the usual fight. But nooo, she had… practically BEGGED him to take her. Or perhaps, she just didn't care who saw her body. And in her position, it's not unthinkable she was too out of it to really think… But! FEMALES! Absolute chaos. 

Vegeta sat down in his chair around the table. The food was already there ready to eat. He would wait for a few minutes. He had too much to think about. That had been a shock. Why entirely, he wasn't sure. She was the strangest creature. He pictured her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She had been content. She hadn't been worried, or afraid of what he might do in that situation. She had trusted him in that instance. Her body had been so laxed. Well, at least she had great form in _something._ Vegeta thought wearily. Vegeta rested his head into his hand, crossed his leg—with his ankle hooking over his knee. The table was digging into his elbow, but he barely noticed. He was trying to understand something. He could reason that he was physically attracted to the woman. That perhaps his attraction to the woman could be partially because he felt he owed her in some sense.

OR maybe it was just some form of respect. How many people had he meet in his life, that significantly weaker than he, were able to poke there fingers in his face? And win! Not many.

Bulma took that moment to walk in the room. Vegeta peered at her through the spaces of his fingers. She looked rattled. Her hair in a mess, her clothing in slight delay.

"IT'S INSANE _out there!_ I haven't seen wind like that in years! Where did it come from, it just flew in from out of nowhere!" Vegeta didn't say anything; he just kept on looking through his little porthole. Bulma took notice. Her eyes shooting up. She seemed to loose herself, the way he noticed she did time to time. 

He often wondered if she would fall over. Vegeta moved full frontal to Bulma, which seemed to break her little trance. Now she seemed uncomfortable. He watched every move she made, and all she did was simply sit. _Something…_

Bulma was going to go out of her MIND! He was looking particularly dark, his eyes were stone, his face set, and he was just absolutely….sexy. So Bulma had a thing for the dark and evil guy. And Vegeta was the fucking god of the dark monster. She didn't know whether to cringe back, or go leaping into his arms. Although she found herself doing neither. Instead she tried to not look him in the eye, and tried to stay focused on the food. Yes the food, concentrate on eating. Vegeta seemed to do the same thing. He dropped his stare and began to pick around the food, choosing this and that. Not bothering to place it on his plate before eating it. Saiyans had a 'healthy' appetite.

But what was on his mood to make him to… hmm, how should she put it. So… Vegeta? No, this was too _calm_ for that. Bulma couldn't help but take another peep, and another, and then another. He was so mysterious. Even though they had spent a good deal of a year with each other, she still knew so little. And in a way she wanted to keep it like that. She didn't want to know, because Vegeta didn't want to remember. Sure, she dug around a bit, but she tried to keep it monotone as much as possible. More or less, if she were to find out all the details, she wanted Vegeta to come out with it on his own. She didn't expect that to happen anytime soon.

Well, for the moment she could figure out what meal this was. What had Vegeta called it? Fleminen'nen. Something like that. Turned out to be some sort of fish. A colorful fish too. A big one too.

Had Bulma paid attention to it in the beginning, she would have noticed that this table was stacked with food. The fish was the main piece. It was huge. Covered most of the table. It was a deep red with green and blue. It was served on its belly. The back had been cut open and the spinal cord removed. Bulma didn't want to know how they had done it. No mental pictures…so she moved on. Purple…looking drink. With fruits she had never seen and other things she didn't know where to categorize them. They looked like a vegetable, but when she tasted one. More like a candy or a really sweet fruit. It had a hard skin, but was juicy on the inside. It was a deep black color, and the inside seemed to poor out more of the purple-black color. She thought of a really juicy grape. Except these ones where the size of a baseball.

She tried the drink next. It was like a rich flavored wine. But it was thicker than normal liquids. And she knew she was in trouble the second it hit her stomach. It was another type of alcohol. She couldn't help but pleaded to Vegeta. She DIDN'T want to go on some sex craved nightmare, AGAIN! Vegeta gave her a hard look, not one with hate. His face was just hard, and slowly his lips curled into a devilish smirk. "Drink up." Was all he said. Bulma began to feel a certain queasy feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure she wanted to take another sip.

~~

They ate the meal in silence. Vegeta having enough to feed several human males, Bulma barely touched hers. She had enough to at least make Vegeta shut up, but she really couldn't take down much. Vegeta was beginning to wonder if she was feeling alright. She HAD swallowed and inhaled water. And probably not the best type of water to take down. Bulma sat back leaning on both of her arms. All she could think about was how it was great to be able to do this with out them hurting. Oh yes, she should consider getting Vegeta back on that one. She almost wanted to laugh at the fact she had actually been scared of him at that point, and all of the sudden it seemed trivial.

Vegeta was sitting up straight, thinking, and glaring. He should have just let her drown. Their was her father, and hundreds of other scientist he could rely on. Why did he save her, why had his senses picked up on it? Sure he could read energy, but hers was so low it was impossible to find. How, Why had his body sensed it?  And of all the crazy things he had actually CARRIED her to her room! Well, he supposed he could let that one pass. How many times had she, with someone else, had to drag his body to a bed? Actually, now that he thought about it. Why did the woman strive so hard to keep him alive? How many times _had_ she stayed the whole night with him? Worrying.

Bulma let a small sigh. Vegeta may not be the happiest of campers, but she had to give it to him. He knew how to do things, albeit his way, but he was in charge. He was a good leader. But maybe that was just because he was raised that way. She took a quick glance his way. He was staring at his empty plate. It looked like he was thinking and really hard too. She studied his manner. His back was straight, his hair was wild. When she had first seen it she had thought it amusing. Who on earth would have that kind of hair-do. Turned out he wasn't from earth. But now that she looked at it, she loved it. It was Vegeta's style. It was his wild, arrogant, and 'not going down' attitude; the hair was just working it for him. 

"I suppose it's time for bed." Bulma muttered; she didn't like silence much. Vegeta looked, or preferably switched is area of focus to her. She could have sworn that if he were a dog, his head would have cocked to the side.

"I suppose you do need your rest woman. Busy day tomorrow. Jojoba should be making a visit, to go over the GR with you. If you haven't forgotten about that." Bulma gave an annoyed look, stood up and prepared to leave. That bed was sounding really nice. Bulma flipped her hair over her shoulder as she twisted around to walk to the door. That's when Vegeta spoke up once more.

"You don't really think you can open that door, do you?"  
"Huh? Well…no, the door opens automatically. Where'd your head go Vegeta?"

"Woman, theirs only a raging storm outside. You'll get picked up with the wind and carried off. But go ahead. Try it."

"FINE. I will!" Now. When a woman is tired, after being under extreme stress the whole day and only has a day full of stress to wake up to. She gets grouchy. Very, very grouchy. So she stepped up to the door, it swooshed open and instantly the room was filled with a wind Bulma had never experienced before in her life. Some of the drapes were ripped from the hinges, plates were crashing against' the wall. Bulma felt her clothes wiping around her and her hair she swore was cutting her face. She tried to cover her face, but did indeed find her self being pushed back by the wind. Where were the tornado warnings?

Bulma was pushed back into the table by the wind. "Holy Shit! How is this possible?" Bulma yelled over the sound. "I'll never make it up to the room!" She heard Vegeta laugh. "Why aren't the doors closing?" Bulma snapped, angry that he found this amusing.

"Take a look." She could tell he was enjoying this. Bulma peeked through her arms. A tree had fallen and was blocking the doorway. She turned to give Vegeta a shocked look. He was perfectly calm. He seemed to enjoy the crazed winds. And the water. The room had begun to fill up with water. So much rain was pouring down from the skies it was insane. But he was perfectly at ease. Bulma pointed to the door. "How the hell do you purpose we get out of here and into our rooms? I can't stay down here all night!" Vegeta humphed. 

He got up like a lazy cat and walked over to the door. With swift movement the tree was gone. Hurled back into the winds, and the doors swooshed closed. Bulma let out a sigh of relief as the wind died. She looked at the floor and squished her feet around. There had to be a good 3 inches of mud filled water. "How wonderful."

"Better get comfy woman. Theirs no way either one of us is going upstairs to our rooms."

"Oh is the big bad Saiyan Prince afraid of the wind."

"ABSOLUTLY NOT WOMAN! I just don't feel like destroying my sleeping quarters. Going to our rooms will have the same affect up their as it did down here when you opened the doors." Well, he had his point.

Bulma sat down and immediately regretted it. The cushion was drenched and now so was her pants. She blushed in embarrassment. She had forgotten underwear, and she was wearing white. Today was not her day.

And just as she was going to run into the next room, the lights flickered. "No! Stay on! Please tell me this place has-"She heard the crack of lightning, she felt it too. And the lights sizzled out. She heard a few of them blow up. "-an extra…back up?" Her voice was low. She knew the answer to that already. None. She figured that's how Vegeta would have it. She was slightly flustered now. This planet had technology to that of her very own! Why in the hell did they not have back up generators!

"What do you think the lightning hit? The power went out an hour ago; we've been running on the back up. So much for that." Bulma felt her shoulders slump. He had a special talent for being the barer of bad news.

"I hate you. So what do we do now?"

Vegeta mumbled a few things; he was obviously finding his away around the room with out difficulty in the pitch black. He tapped her shoulder, motioning for her to follow him. "I can't see shit, Vegeta."

"Try woman! I'm not going to hold your hand!" She knew, just knew he had started to walk off. So with a growl she tried to follow. The floor was wet, her clothes were wet, and she was wet! Not only that she was cold, tired, angry, and now she had to try and find her way through a house she didn't know very well and on top of that, it was dark. And all the while she didn't know where that little bastard of a monkey was! Oh what a great idea.

"HEY VEGETA!" She waited for the common response of _WHAT _in return. "Be a good little monkey and HELP ME FIND MY FUCKING WAY!" She heard something break. She figured it was his head being banged against the wall. 

"WOMAN DO NOT-"His yells were getting closer, she followed what direction they were coming from. "CALL ME A MONKEY! I AM A SAIYAN PRINCE, DO I LOOK LIKE A MONKEY." He was right in front of her.

"Well, not since Yajirobe got ride of that fury appendage of yours." With that she humphed and started to walk in the direction he had just come from. "You coming!" Although she couldn't see anything, she still had her ears. And one thing a woman was good at was hearing things. It was something they could always use against a man. Vegeta had led her in a somewhat right direction because he was loud. She could hear him stomping up behind her, she figured he would stomp past her and she would have to keep up with those foot steps. But to Bulma amazement, and not so much to her amusement, Vegeta's hand grasped around her arm. He began to lead her in the direction he wanted. She glared at him through the darkness. He was hurting her arm! She yelled about it, but he only humphed and squeezed harder. Well that was just fine!

Bulma planted her feet. Vegeta just growled and began to drag her. She was really good at making things difficult. But he deserved it. "Ease up on the arm pall! And I will be happy to begin walking again!"

"And that's supposed to scare me?" Vegeta growled. He didn't ease up, and Bulma stiffened her legs. I'm sure that everyone sees children do that same thing with their parents. The only difference is the parents give in and stop. Vegeta however didn't go along with this concept. Instead he pulled.

MEOW!! Haha. I'm gonna stop it there! ~_^

~Tick


	9. RENEWED chap

LOL. Ok, ok. It wasn't lemon! LoL. Well, Zerianyu and others. You are right. That just wasn't lemon. So just for all of you, I added that lemon scene. And it is in the chapter on the site! Just scroll to the bottom and read what's in the stars (****). I hope you will be please with it, and if not, TELL ME!  ~_^ !!!


End file.
